


Sonder (There Are No Children Here)

by YennaWang



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Chicago 1980s, Drugs, F/F, Gang Leader!Korra, Gangs, Guns, Inspired by the book: There Are No Children Here, Researcher!Asami, Romance, Slow Burn, Slums, Smut, The Projects, Violence, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: The Project was supposed to create affordable housing and opportunities, but instead it created a breeding ground for gang violence and drug trafficking. There's a visible disparity between the West Side of Chicago and the surrounding areas.What will happen to a young woman(Asami Sato) who tries to conduct covert research in the area? Will she be accepted by the local people or shunned away? Will she be able to cope with the daily gunfire, the regular deaths, the reoccurring overdoses? Will she ever be able to win over the hard-hearted Gang Leader(Korra) to further her research? Or will she quickly learn that she just doesn't belong there?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sonder: n. the realization that each random passerby is living a life as vivid and complex as your own—populated with their own ambitions, friends, routines, worries and inherited craziness—an epic story that continues invisibly around you like an anthill sprawling deep underground, with elaborate passageways to thousands of other lives that you’ll never know existed, in which you might appear only once, as an extra sipping coffee in the background, as a blur of traffic passing on the highway, as a lighted window at dusk.

“Here you are, Asami.”

Asami smiled warmly at Leo, the owner of the local sandwich shop.

“Thanks as always,” said Asami as she took the brown bag and placed a few coins in the tip jar.

“See you next week?”

Asami nodded. “Of course.”

She exited the store, causing the little bell above the door to chime. She walked down the cracked sidewalk, making her way to a specific block, one that she visited weekly.

She was now used to the stares, used to the wolf whistles that were thrown her way during this walk. Being a light skinned woman in this area definitely attracted a lot of unwanted attention. It didn’t matter that she was Japanese, she was still pretty much considered as white in this area.

After a couple of minutes, she finally reached the corner and spotted the young man she’d been searching for.

“Asami!” he shouted as he waved her over.

“Hey, Bo,” she greeted as she quickly closed the space between them. She handed him the bottle of lemonade and bag holding the freshly made reuben.

“Thanks,” he said opening the bag and not hesitating to take a huge bite out of the sandwich. “Mmmm, Leo’s the best!”

“What does that make me?” Asami asked in mock offense.

“Also the best since ya buy this for me every single week.”

“Well I can’t have my only connection to Blue going hungry.”

Bolin had already inhaled half of the large sandwich, but stopped when he heard Asami mention that name. “She won’t meet with ya,” he admitted quietly.

“That’s fine, just keep trying to convince her that I’m not a cop. Which you know I’m not.”

“I know. I know,” Bolin huffed. “It’s just going to take a lot more then me speakin’ to her to convince her. Ya got some type of thing I can give her to prove this is some research thing?”

“If she’d just meet me I’d be able to convince her,” Asami pressed.

“Yeah, ya keep saying that. She’s not going to meet ya if her gut’s telling her not to.” Bolin popped open the lemonade taking a long swig. “Ya got a research grant or something I can give her?”

“That’s private information, Bo.”

“Private smivate. Ya want to meet her or not?”

Asami groaned. “Of course I do. But I can’t legally give her that. Do you think she’d believe me if I gave you my ID as a Harvard professor, a copy of my diploma?”

Bolin scoffed. “Probs not. Ya could still be an undercover cop.”

“If none of that is going to work, what is it going to take for me to meet her?”

“I don’t know…” Bolin muttered.

“It’s already been two months,” Asami complained and sat down on the curb. She ran a hand through her hair, frustrated.

Bolin sat beside her throwing the empty bottle into the now empty bag.

“Did I ever tell ya the story about the boy she thought she could trust. He ended up pullin’ a damn dagger out of nowhere. He almost got her too if she weren’t so fast on her feet. Kid yelped about Blue causing the death of his bro or something like that.”

“I bet she’s had a lot of experiences like that. I assume she wasn’t completely innocent.”

“Ya may be right. But that don’t matter. She’s not had the best experiences with trusting people.”

“I understand that. Bo, I’m going to give you a copy of my ID as well as a copy of my diploma next week. You need to get those to Blue and try to convince her once more that I’m trustworthy,” Asami explained as simply as she could.

“I’ll give it a try. No promises though.”

“Thank you, Bo.” Asami patted Bolin’s large shoulder, then stood and left the young man.

She’d been trying to meet with Blue for just over two months now. She thought it would be easiest to befriend one of her closest confidants, Bolin. He took care of the streets, making sure that deals went down without a hitch. If they didn’t go smoothly, he’d call up his half-brother or Blue if it were really bad. They were the ones to handle the dirty work in a sense.

Trying to do covert research was definitely not what Asami had signed up for when she became a research assistant to a sociology professor, but she wasn’t against it either. Something about all of this work made her excited and adrenaline pumped through her veins knowing that she could be dealing with some of the most important gang members in the projects of Chicago.

She and professor Suyin Beifong wanted to learn about the effects of gang violence and drug use within the area. To do this, they both agreed that getting close to at least one gang leader would be advantageous.

They’d settled on Blue after hearing about how she was often seen as a blessing to the community more than a hindrance. She was known for actually helping the kids. While many gangs took children in and allowed them to help, Blue actually deterred the children from joining, telling them to get to school instead. There were stories of her often buying kids food or clothing when she had the time. The community also saw her as some kind of protector in a sense. If some kind of violence happened in her area, she was always ready to retaliate. There were even rumors that she’d been shot six times in the torso and still was able to walk away from the fight.

Obviously Blue was dangerous, but something about her was different. She seemed to have a sense of compassion, at least from the stories they’d heard. So Suyin and Asami thought there might be a slight chance she’d allow them to do some research about her gang. Be able to conduct anonymous interviews, take in some numbers and get hard statistics about the area and the use of drugs. They wanted an inside look, not the misleading numbers and information the cops and city often gave.

No matter what, she’d find a way to get in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, it's Wednesday! 
> 
> PS: This is the first time I've actually scheduled when I post chapters for a fic, so aren't you all lucky to not have to be kept in limbo like all my other fics!

“Shit,” Asami muttered under her breath as she watched the train pass. She had just barely missed it and now had to wait another ten minutes for the next one. She was later than usual, meaning that Bolin would have to wait extra long for his reuben and lemonade.

Finally after what felt like much longer than ten minutes, her train arrived. She took a seat, pulling out a book from her purse. It’d be thirty minutes before she’d arrive to the Near West Side.

* * *

“Asami, thought something bad happened to ya,” said Bolin as she handed him the bag and bottle.

She frowned at this. It was sad that he came to that conclusion, but was also very reasonable in this area. People getting hurt or not coming around anymore was not a rare occurrence.

“Just running late today. Any good news?”

Bolin shook his head as he unwrapped the sandwich, eating it quickly as usual.

“Where does she live?”

“Like I’d tell ya that!” Bolin laughed into his sandwich.

“I’m begging you to bring me someplace so that I can meet her. I’d even let you tie me up and blindfold me. Drive me around the block a few times so that I don’t know where we are. I need to meet her, Bo.” Asami was desperate and it showed.

“Damn, ya making me sound like a kidnapper.”

“It’s not kidnapping if I’m giving my consent.”

“Why ya so interested in us?” Bolin asked.

Asami furrowed her brow. In all the time she’d talked with Bolin, he’d never asked this before. She thought about what to say carefully.

“Well I do have a degree in sociology and a masters in social work and a doctorate in psychology.”

Bolin whistled at this and shook his head in disbelief of how smart Asami was.

“But that doesn’t matter. What matters is understanding America as a whole. We ignore this part of our society. Try to hide it away. Act as if it doesn’t exist. It does though. That’s why I’m so interested in you and all of this,” Asami explained as she opened her arms to express what ‘this’ was. “If America is to change, then people need to be educated about the things people are experiencing daily. Does that make sense?” Asami asked, worried that her rambling may be confusing.

“Yeah. Like ya wanna learn about us to teach about us. Then somehow that’s gunna help us.”

Asami smiled at this and nodded. “Yeah, Bo.”

“I better not get shot for this,” Bolin mumbled under his breath.

* * *

“Her apartment’s here,” Bolin said pointing to the apartment building that looked much better than some of the surrounding ones. It was fairly close to the Henry Horner Homes, which was just one of the large public housing areas that were part of the Chicago Housing Authority public housing project. Asami had learned a good amount about this project and how it soon had become a breeding ground for poverty, violence, and drugs.

“Should I know anything before we go in?”

“Don’t speak unless she speaks to ya.”

“Okay. I can do that.”

Bolin nodded at her and he pressed the button to call Blue’s apartment.

“Who is it?” crackled the speaker.

“It’s Snuggles.”

“Aight.”

The door clicked and Bolin opened the door. He walked in first and Asami followed him to the stairs of the apartment. They walked up to the sixth floor, which was the top and walked down the hallway. They stopped in front of room number 607 and Bolin knocked once, paused, and then knocked twice more.

As soon as he did that a woman opened the door and turned her back to return to the couch.

“Whatcha need, Snuggles?” she asked, still not realizing that Bolin had brought someone with him.

“Well ya see, Blue… I don’t need anything.”

“Whatcha mea-” the woman’s voice fell away when she made eye contact with Asami. “Why the hell is she here?”

Asami was about to explain, but stopped when Bolin interjected.

“I told her I’d get ya to meet her, so… I brought her.”

Blue stood up and her hand slowly snaked behind her back. “I told you multiple times. No.”

She closed the space between them, pulling Bolin behind her. She then quickly pulled a gun from the back of her waistband. She held it right under Asami’s chin, tilting her head up. Asami flinched hearing the safety click.

“Give me one reason not to shoot you?” Blue's voice lacked emotion as if holding a gun to someone's head was no big deal. Which probably wasn't for her in all honesty.

Asami swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to think of something to say.

“Because it would be much more of a hassle to clean up my body and blood in your apartment than to just give me five minutes of your time.” Asami kept her eye contact with the woman, praying that what she said was acceptable.

Blue huffed as she lowered the gun, returned the safety to its place, and tucked the gun back into her waistband.

“Five minutes, that’s all.” The woman returned to the couch and propped her feet up on the coffee table. She then looked at Bolin and pointed to the door. “Snuggles, stand outside and keep watch. I’ll let you know when you can leave.”

“Okay, Boss.” Bolin quickly left the room, exhaling once he closed the door behind him. He wasn’t dead yet, which was a good sign.

Blue then turned her attention to Asami. “Sit if you want.”

Asami nodded and took a seat across from Blue.

“So?” Blue asked, her brow raised.

“It’s nice to finally meet you. I’m Asami,” Asami extended her hand, but quickly put it down when Blue just stared at it.

Asami exhaled, trying to calm herself down. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t scared and on edge around this woman who had held a gun against her a few moments ago.

“Okay, so let me start off by saying I am not a cop. I have no intention of getting you in trouble or making your life difficult. I’ve previously taught courses at Harvard and am now a research assistant for one of my senior professors that I worked with. Her focus is in sociology and we both would like to learn about the society here within The Projects. We want to learn from another perspective and educate others about it. Maybe even helping some people in the long run.”

“And why do you need me?”

“Well technically we don’t, but your help would be greatly appreciated. It would be much easier to conduct research from within rather than from the outside looking in. Plus it would give us opportunities for anonymous interviews or to hear about life here from people who have grown up here. With your support, we could do this,” Asami explained.

“So you want me for my connections?” Blue asked coldly.

“In a sense, yes. But also to learn about how gangs function and affect society.”

“I’m just supposed to believe you’re not a cop?” Blue asked still suspicious.

“I-I don’t know any other ways to prove that I’m not,” Asami admitted.

Blue let out a huff of air. “Strip down.”

Asami’s eyes widened. “What?”

“I need to make sure you’re not bugged or have a weapon on you.”

“Couldn’t you just pat me down or something?! And why not do this when I first came in?!”

Blue laughed at this. “Slipped my mind. Plus, it's easy to hide things when patted down. Not reliable like stripping.”

Asami stood. “If this gets you to believe I’m not a cop, then fine.”

Asami slipped off her brown leather jacket and threw it to Blue, so that she could search it. She then took off her white t-shirt and placed it on the coffee table.

Asami pointed to her bra. “Do I have t-”

“Nah, leave it on,” Blue said as she searched Asami’s purse. 

Asami gave Blue a look. She had just stated that she could be hiding anything, yet was fine having her not strip completely. Asami sighed and just continued. She slipped off her sneakers and handed them to Blue. She then pulled down her jeans, also handing them over.

Blue quickly searched her clothing and then nodded, happy not finding anything suspicious. She looked Asami over and smirked.

“Betcha didn’t expect to strip the first time you met me.”

Asami nervously laughed at this. “Yeah, no.”

“What’s that from?” Blue asked pointing to the large scar running up the side of Asami’s thigh.

“Oh… A car accident from when I was young.”

“Hmm, must’ve been a bad one to give you that.”

Asami pursed her lips and nodded.

“Touchy subject I see.” Blue bundled up Asami’s clothing and handed it back to her.

“You can stick around. Follow Snuggles around and if you need to contact me, go through him.” Blue shook her head. “Just don’t get yourself killed out there.”

Asami wanted to jump up in joy hearing this, but held back. She was still lacking clothing and kind of pissed that Blue had made her done this. But she still brought herself to thank the woman.

“Thank you, Blue.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“What should I call you then?”

“Nothing. You don’t get to address me. Understand?”

Asami nodded. She then quickly put her clothes back on.

“Alright then. Have a good night, Prissy.” Blue motioned to the door she had come through.

“Night,” Asami said quietly as she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you're all still enjoying the fic. The next chapter will be posted Sunday!


	3. Chapter 3

For the next couple of weeks Asami just shadowed Bolin. She watched how a deal was done, how he managed his runners, how he disciplined anyone out of line. All of this was new to Asami and she learned a lot just from observing.

On top of this she learned how he got his nickname Snuggles. When he was younger, he would hug almost everyone, no matter who they were. He even hugged a rival gang leader without knowing when he was too young to know much about gangs. This type of action was definitely rare in the area and earned him his nickname.

He was the exact opposite of his half brother who went by Sharktail. He was older and broody. When Asami did get to finally meet him, he didn’t say a single word to her. Sharktail was much taller than Bolin and had a slender build. His skin was much lighter too, his parents both being light skinned while Bolin’s mother was half black.

Now that Asami was in The Projects more often, she had been subject to hearing more gunfire. Luckily it had always been in the distance, but it was still startling each time. Bolin had explained to her how to react during these times. To drop to the ground and find cover if possible. He even told her if there was no cover, that it’d be cool to just stay behind him. She had instantly refused, being disgusted by the idea of using him as a shield. Bolin had just laughed at her, saying that at least she’d be alive.

They were now in Bolin’s car, rushing through the streets.

“Where are we going?” asked Asami.

“Blue wanted to meet with ya. Somethin bout being surprised ya hadn’t contacted her yet,” Bolin explained.

“She didn’t seem too eager to speak to me the first time we met.”

“Hey, I don’t know. I just do as I’m asked.”

The rest of the ride was silent until they pulled up to a fancy restaurant in Lincoln Park.

“Tell the dude at the front ya there for some tiramisu. He’ll know what to do after that.”

“Um, okay.” Asami looked down at her clothes and frowned. She was definitely not dressed for a place like this. But she had to suck it up if she were to meet with Blue.

* * *

“I’m here for some tiramisu,” Asami said to the host as confidently as she could. She still found the phrase very random and a bit funny.

“Ah, Miss Sato. Please follow me.” The host grabbed a box from under the reception station and then guided Asami to the bathroom. He handed the box to her. “Once you change I’ll show you to the other guest.”

Asami nodded, taking the box.

Once in the bathroom she undid the ribbon on the box and lifted the cover. She gasped as she lifted the dress. It was a full length sleeveless gown that was dark red for the majority of it except for the shoulders and neckline which were a lighter red. She entered a stall, quickly putting it on. When she looked in the mirror she actually gasped at how beautiful the dress truly was. It hugged her upper body, falling softly once it reached her thighs. The collar was high, framing her neck and being held together by a single button at the front. Also in the front starting at the button and going down was a large teardrop shape, leaving just enough cleavage to tease anyone looking. It was a stunning gown.

She took a moment to fix her hair and then put her clothing into the box.

The host nodded to her and put out his hands to take the box from her when she exited the bathroom. “We’ll hold your clothes until you leave. Now follow me.”

Asami followed him down a hallway and into a private room. The room was lit with soft lighting, a single table in the middle. Sat at that table was Blue, who stood up as soon as she heard the door open. She was wearing a fitted navy three piece suit. Under that was a white collared shirt, the top three buttons undone to give a more casual feel to the outfit.

“Asami,” she greeted and walked around the table to pull out her chair. Asami sat down as Korra pushed it in and returned to her seat. “I see you got the dress.”

“I did. It’s absolutely gorgeous.”

Blue just looked at Asami, her expression hard to read.

“I’m glad you like it.”

“It must have cost a fortune. I assume you want it back after tonight.”

Blue huffed. “No, it’s yours now.”

Asami furrowed her brow at this. What kind of gesture was this? “I couldn’t. This is much too-”

“It’s yours, Asami,” Blue interrupted.

An appetizer was brought to the table and Blue served Asami and then served herself. They ate in silence until Blue cleared her throat and spoke up.

“I asked you here for a reason, not just to have dinner.”

Asami nodded. “I assumed so.”

“I wanted to check in with you. This lifestyle isn’t for everyone and can be very difficult to understand. How are you doing with Snuggles?”

Asami was truly caught off by the concern that Blue was showing her. This woman wouldn’t even let her call her by her name, yet asked about her wellbeing.

“I believe it’s gone smoothly. I’ve already begun to really understand the dynamics of the gang and how it functions.”

“That’s good to hear. Is there anything that worries you?”

“Obviously the violence and legality of it all, but I’m here to try to understand that. I still haven’t gotten used to the gunfire though,” Asami admitted.

“I see.” Blue put down her fork and leaned forward on the table. “Do you know how to use a gun?”

“Of course not,” Asami quickly stated.

Blue chuckled at this. “You say that as if knowing how to use a gun is a bad thing. There are ten year olds in these neighborhoods that know how to use guns to protect their families. There are elderly woman that sleep with shotguns beside their beds. In this area, knowing how to use a gun could decide whether you live or die.”

“When did you learn?”

“That doesn’t matter. I’ll teach you after dinner.”

“O-okay.”

“Anything else bothering you?”

“Actually, yes. I don’t understand why you’re treating me so well.”

Again Blue chuckled. “I wanted to apologize for scaring you at my apartment. Being held at gunpoint isn’t the most fun thing. Also forcing you to strip down was needed, but again I know how uncomfortable that can be. And it was a good way to test how committed you are to your research. How far you'd go for it.”

Asami smiled at Blue. The fact that Blue actually was apologizing to her made Asami believe that she wasn't so bad after all. Although Blue testing her commitment may have been pushing it, but Asami understood where Blue was coming from.

“Thank you, B-” Asami cut herself off before saying her name.

Blue smirked at her, catching Asami’s slight mistake. “It’s the least I could do.”

The rest of the dinner was fairly quiet. Asami uncertain of what to ask, especially since Blue seemed to avoid anything personal. If she were to get more from her, she’d have to be patient.

“You done?” Blue asked as Asami put down her spoon.

“Yes. Thank you for dinner.”

“Yeah.”

Blue stood and led Asami out the back door to a car parked behind the restaurant. She unlocked it and pointed to the passenger seat.

Asami took the hint, getting in. On the dashboard was the box with her clothes.

“If you want you can change in the backseat. It’s not like I haven’t seen before,” Blue joked.

Asami let out a little huff of air as she crawled into the backseat. “Well I hope you at least enjoyed it,” she teased back.

Blue chuckled and put a hand over her eyes. “It’d be a lie if I said that I didn’t.”

Asami was glad that Korra was covering her eyes because she was blushing furiously. Why did her heart skip a beat after hearing this? Why did she want to keep flirting with Blue? Why did this night feel so much like a date?

She crawled back to the front seat, now in jeans and a black long sleeve shirt.

“All set?” Blue asked, still blocking her eyes.

“Yup.”

“Cool, let’s go and teach you how to use a gun!”

* * *

“You’re too tense. You need to breath,” Blue reprimanded Asami.

“Of course I’m tense. I’m holding a fucking gun!”

Blue laughed boisterously. “Shit all this time I was trying not to swear around you and now you drop the f-bomb on me.”

“Swear all you want. It’s not like I haven’t heard it before.”

“Fuck, okay.” Blue stepped around to stand behind Asami. She reached around her and adjusted her hands. “There’s going to be a kickback when you fire, so don’t be surprised.” Blue let go of Asami’s hands and pointed to the target. “Keep both your eyes open and aim for the center. Fire when you’re ready.”

Asami took in a deep breath and then pulled the trigger. As soon as she did her arm jerked and she began to stumble backwards, right into Blue.

“You missed,” Blue chuckled as she steadied Asami. “I’m going to get you a smaller gun.”

Blue took the Smith & Wessen 38 from Asami and replaced it with a Colt 38.

“Why do your guns look so old?”

Blue raised an eyebrow at Asami. “I like the look and they work well. I have semiautomatic guns too, but these are more fun to play with.”

“I have to admit, they do look pretty cool.”

“Ha! I knew you’d like this. Now just do what you did before and hopefully this one won’t cause you to stumble back.”

Asami steadied her stance, aimed, and fired. This gun seemed much more reasonable than the last and she liked the feel of it.

“Much better,” Blue said from behind her. “You should keep that on you.”

“What?”

“You think I was teaching you for you not to have one on you? It’ll be safer for you if you have it. If you need ammunition, which I hope you don’t, just ask Snuggles to get you some.”

“I-I don’t need this.”

“Just keep it in case. Better safe than sorry.”

“Blue, I can’t take this. I can’t carry a gun around with me.”

Blue glared at Asami. “What’d I say about calling me that?”

“I didn’t…” Asami stopped herself, realizing that she had used her name in her panic. “I am sorry and it won’t happen again.”

“It better not and you are keeping that gun if you’re going to continue to spend time here.”

“I really don’t think I need it,” Asami continued to protest.

“You might.”

“How about this… I stop following Bolin around and get to follow you instead. I’ll carry around the gun if so.”

Blue scoffed at this. “Why the hell would I make that deal?”

“After tonight it seems that my safety is important to you, so wouldn’t I be safer with you?”

“No,” Blue replied without hesitation.

“Why not?”

“It’s safer with Snuggles.”

“Oh come on! I’m out there with him and drug deals are just happening on each corner…”

“Yeah and that’s much safer than what I’m doing, Asami. Working with Snuggles and the runners is much safer. I can promise you that.” Blue began to walk away towards the car.

Asami followed close on her tail. “What the hell are you even doing?”

Blue stopped and turned to face Asami. “Things you don’t need to see.”

“Did you forget I’m here to do research? I’m not here to act like I’m a new recruit to your gang. So let me learn. Let me see what you’re doing.” Asami exhaled shakily.

“Fine,” said Blue as she turned around and got into the car.

Asami hopped in. “Really?!”

“Fuck,” Blue muttered as she ran a hand over her face. “Yeah, whatever will get you to shut the fuck up.”

Asami smiled at Blue. “So tomorrow I report to you instead of Bolin?”

“Yeah. Meet me outside my apartment at eight in the morning, aight?”

“Sounds good!”

“And don’t be so peppy in the morning.”

Asami giggled at this. “Okay.”

Blue turned on the car, the engine roaring to life. “Where you live?”

“What?”

“So I can drive you home.”

“Oh. I can just take the subway home.”

“Not when it’s this late. Where does Miss Prissy reside when she’s not gracing us with her presence in the slums?” Blue teased.

“This is just going to make me seem even more prissy, but River North.”

“Fucking hell. Really?”

Asami laughed and nodded.

“You live around striving artists and shitty entrepreneurs?”

Asami grimaced, knowing that what Blue said was true. “Yeah.”

“Well prissy suits you then,” joked Blue as she began to drive towards the area.

“I’m not like them.”

“Oh really? You don’t live in a crazy nice apartment, perfectly decorated, going out partying at night, surrounded by rich friends?”

“Out of all of those… I only live in a nice apartment.”

Blue glanced over at Asami, surprised by that reply.

“My apartment is still unpacked from my move here from Massachusetts. It’s not styled, barely any furniture and no decorations. I’m not into the night scene considering that I haven’t made too many friends… except for the people here,” Asami explained. She didn’t know why she felt that she needed to tell Blue all of this, but she just did.

“You’re still prissy.”

Asami rolled her eyes. “So is that the nickname I’ve garnered?”

“Aye, it could be worse. There’s this guy who goes by Boogers cause he has this awful habit of shooting snot rockets all the time.”

“Ew.”

“See it could be worse,” laughed Blue.

* * *

It was weird getting out of the car once they’d arrived at Asami’s apartment. Something in her wanted to thank Blue for a surprisingly nice night, but that just didn’t seem right. But what also didn’t seem right was taking home a dress that was easily thousands of dollars and a gun now stowed away in her purse. It had been quite a unique night to say the least.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Aight,” Blue said with a nod and driving away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Blue isn't so scary after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Asami arrived to Blue’s apartment much earlier than she intended. She knew it wasn’t the best idea to stay out on her own, so she took in a deep breath and buzzed up to Blue.

A moment later the staticy voice came from the speaker.

“Yo?”

“I know I’m early, but it’s Asami.”

A groan came from the speaker and Asami giggled.

“It’s unlocked.”

“Thank you!” thanked Asami hastily and then rushed into the apartment and up to Blue’s door. She copied the knock that Bolin had used and waited for the door to open, which it did a moment later.

Blue stood there with her short hair messy and in a white tank top and plaid shorts.

“That’s Snuggle’s knock. You need to make up your own.”

“Oh, okay. Sorry that I’m so early.” Asami sat down on the couch and watched Blue stretch.

“It’s aight. Just give me some time to get ready. Last night was rough.”

Asami furrowed her brow. Blue had been with her a lot of last night, meaning whatever else happened last night happened very late.

Blue didn’t even bother closing the bathroom door as she washed her face and brushed her teeth. “Did you eat breakfast?” mumbled Blue as she brushed her teeth.

“No, I usually skip it.”

Blue put down her toothbrush and stared at Asami. “That’s why you’re stick thin.”

Blue left her bathroom and into the small kitchen area. Asami watched as she rummaged through her refrigerator.

“You eat meat? Or you one of those vegans?”

Asami laughed. “What do you think?”

Blue turned around and looked at Asami seriously. “You’re not,” she concluded.

“Ding ding ding.”

Blue nodded. “Eggs, bacon, toast. Sound good?”

“Yeah.”

“How do you like your eggs?”

“Sunny side up?”

“Aight.” Blue didn’t speak anymore as she cooked breakfast for the two of them. It didn’t take long and soon she left the kitchen with two plates full of food and handed one to Asami.

Asami raised an eyebrow seeing the burnt toast next to scrambled eggs on Blue’s plate. “Do you double toast your bread?”

“Yeah, something wrong with that?”

“Uh yeah. That would taste awful.” 

Blue chuckled. “That’s why your toast has only been toasted once. Now stop judging my food and eat your own.”

They ate in silence, which was now seemed to becoming a regular occurrence. When they were both done, Blue took the plates and just threw them into the sink. She then left into presumably her bedroom.

Asami hesitated at first, but then decided that cleaning the dishes wouldn’t do any harm. So she got up and washed them. As she was drying them with some paper towels, Blue came out and raised an eyebrow at her.

“You didn’t have to.”

“Just take it as my thank you for breakfast.”

Blue nodded. She was now dressed in black jeans and a black tank top. Her fingers were covered in rings and a gold chain hung from her neck.

“What are we doing today?” asked Asami as she put the plates away.

“We’re doing somethings that might surprise you.”

“Oh really?”

“Yea. I just got a call and we’re going to go to the Henry Horner Homes or better known as the Hornets.”

“To do what?” Asami asked as she grabbed her purse and followed Blue out the door.

“Eh, you’ll see.”

It was a short walk to the Hornets. As soon as they arrived, kids rushed out to come see Blue. She patted them on their heads, telling silly stories, generally just having some good old fun with them. Eventually she told them goodbye and that she’d see them later. She led Asami into one of the buildings and to a stairwell.

“Walk on the edge of the steps, less likely to break that way.”

Asami nodded. The place smelled of urine and the walls were all cracking and peeling. Lights flickered as they walked down the dimly lit hallway. She even spotted a few stains that looked eerily like they had been the residue of pools of blood.

They walked to the third floor and stopped at a door near the stairs. Blue gave it a sturdy knock.

“Janette! It’s Blue!”

The door opened quickly and an elderly woman ushered Blue and Asami into the tiny apartment. It looked no better than the hallways and stairs.

“He’s in the bedroom.”

Blue nodded and left the old woman.

“Littles, how you doin’ buddy?” she asked approaching a teenager lying in the bed.

“Hey, Blue. I’m doing aight.” His voice was heavy with a Chicago accent.

“That’s good to here.”

“Who’s the pretty lady behind you?” asked Littles, blatantly checking out Asami.

“Aye, stop that,” scolded Blue. “She’s just been chillin’ with me lately. Now let me see that wound of yours.”

Littles pulled down the bed sheet and lifted his shirt. He removed a bloody rag and Asami covered her mouth with her hand, holding back a gasp. There was a large gash, not even treated yet.

“You are not doing aight, bud.” Blue removed the backpack from her shoulders and rummaged through it. “This is Betadine antiseptic solution,” she said placing the bottle on the nightstand. She then pulled out a bottle of water, gloves, and some other tools.

“This is the suture thread,” she explained as she threaded the curved needle and placed it to the side. “Yo, Asami… you’re not squeamish are you?”

“I don’t believe so,” Asami replied hesitantly. She had watched fake surgeries on tv and such, but had never seen something like this in person.

“Okay, well come here so you can get a better look. This here’s a stab wound, luckily didn’t go in too deep.”

“How’d this happen?” Asami asked looking at Littles.

Blue nodded at the boy.

“Blue told me not to hang with some peeps. Didn’t listen to her. Things went south. Then this happened this morning.”

Blue chuckled. “Bud, I told you repeatedly that they’re hooligans. Don’t go messin’ with them again or you might not be so lucky.”

As Littles had shared his story, Blue had diluted some Betadine and put it in a syringe. She then gently cleaned the wound, causing Littles to hiss from the pain.

“Can’t be worse than getting stabbed,” Blue teased Littles.

“Shut up.”

“Aye, show some respect.”

“Fuck respect.”

“You keep disrespecting me and I’ll walk out that door and leave you. Have fun having an open wound that gets infected.”

Asami laughed at this as Blue put on some gloves and began to suture the wound. Again Littles hissed, but held his tongue after Blue’s warning.

She finished up quickly and put a bandage over it. “I’ll leave more bandages with your nana. Change 'em twice a day. You better not come cryin' to me cause you forgot to change ‘em and it got infected.”

Littles nodded. “Thanks, Blue.”

“No prob, Bud. Just stay outta trouble from now on. Ya learned a lesson this time around.”

Blue grabbed her stuff and placed everything in a little baggy to keep it separate from the other belongings in the backpack. She then turned to Asami.

“Time to go.”

“Okay.” Asami turned to Littles. “It was nice meeting you.”

“Hey, if you ever get tired of Blue or if she’s not pleasing you… you know where to find me,” he propositioned with a wink.

Blue turned and smirked at the boy. “You keep talkin’ like that and Imma come over and rip out those stitches.”

“You know I’m just jokin’.”

Blue rolled her eyes and left the room. She gave the bandages to Janette and explained to her how to change them. She also explained what to look for to make sure the wound didn’t get infected.

“Don’t be afraid to call me at anytime. I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to call me this morning.”

“Thank you, Blue.” The elderly woman took Blue’s hands and gave them an affectionate squeeze.

Blue just nodded in return.

Once they left, Blue turned to Asami. “Kids here have quite the mouths on ‘em.”

“You speak differently with them than you do with me,” Asami pointed out. Asami had noticed that Blue's accent was stronger and her tone was very different as she spoke with Littles.

“Helps them relate to me more, meaning they might actually listen to me.”

Asami grabbed Blue’s arm when just before they left the building and stopped her. “Where’d you learn how to do that?”

Blue chuckled and brushed Asami’s hand from her arm. “I liked to read a lot when I was a kid. Ended up coming in handy more times then I’d like.”

Asami worried her lip. This was the first time Blue had opened up about her past. It may seem little and insignificant, but to Asami it was a huge stepping stone. Hopefully Blue would continue to open up and share more of her story.

"Why didn't you bring him to the hospital?" Asami asked curiously.

Korra laughed as if this question was the stupidest thing she'd heard. "Asami, you do understand these people don't have insurance. They don't have money. So going to the hospital will just add to their debt, their struggles."

"Oh." Asami hadn't even thought of that. In her mind having medical care and insurance was normal, expected. It was something she took for granted, not really realizing that people went without it. 

“Well now that we fixed that. Let’s go do the thing I had actually planned to do," Blue said, drawing Asami out of her thoughts.

* * *

Blue pointed to three boys, no older than sixteen, smoking on the corner.

“Those three killed a runner of mine,” Blue said turning to Asami. “Sharktail and a couple of my boys are going to go teach them a lesson. Just rough ‘em up a bit.”

Blue leaned back in her seat and twiddled her thumbs on the steering wheel.

“You brought me to see people get jumped?”

“You need to see what Sharktail does if you want to learn about everything. I’ll sometimes join them if it’s really serious. But usually he can handle it.”

“Can’t you solve this another way?”

“Don’t try to give me that privileged bullshit. Those guys killed my runner and they’re lucky I’m not having them killed. Asami, things are solved differently here. Just like kids not being able to go to the hospital, even when they need it.”

“But-”

“No buts. If you can’t hold your own out here then you suffer, it’s as simple as that.”

Asami frowned, knowing that the differences between her and Blue were too different to discuss this type of matter. She watched in horror as six men beat the three handedly and then sped off in their SUV.

Blue drove off. “That wasn’t even bad. It gets worse out here, Asami. If you can’t handle that, then you should end your study here.”

Asami glared at Blue. “No, I want to learn more.”

Blue didn’t say anything more, she just drove back to her apartment. She led Asami upstairs and she threw together two sandwiches. “I have a meeting soon, you can sit over there,” Blue pointed to the chair that she had sat in the first time they met.

“What’s the meeting for?” Asami asked as she sat down. She then began to eat her sandwich.

“New runner is coming in and we’re counting his gains this week.”

“Oh.”

“He’s sixteen, needs the money to support his ill mother. Father left before he was even born. Tried to join when he was ten, told him to wait and if he still wanted to join when he got older, he could,” Blue explained.

Asami nodded. “So is sixteen your cut off age?”

“I try not to let anyone younger than sixteen to join, but sometimes it happens. The kid may be desperate or may lie about their age. Sometimes you never know.”

“Why sixteen?”

“Most kids start working then, makes sense they can start doing this work too if they have nowhere else to turn,” Blue shrugged.

* * *

Blue frowned and threw the money onto the coffee table. The boy, named Lu, sat on the couch beside her.

“You’re short.”

“No I’m not,” protested Lu. “I double counted and everything. It should be spot on.”

“Are you calling me a liar?” Blue stood up and paced the room. “You’re short.”

“I swear I’m not!”

“Recount then. But you really shouldn’t call me a liar.”

“I’m not calling you a liar.”

Blue stopped pacing and glared at the boy. “If you say that the count is right, yet I say the count is short, you’re calling me a liar.”

“It’s not short though!”

Blue suddenly began to laugh as the boy looked as if he was about to piss himself.

“You’re good, Lu. The count was good.”

“What? Then why?,” he stammered out.

“Cause you need to be able to take shit like this. If you can’t take a little joke and pressure like this, then you can’t do the job. Got it?”

Lu nodded.

Blue bent down, taking the cut for Lu out of the gains. “Here, bud. Good job. Now get outta here.”

“That was a bit harsh,” stated Asami from the same spot she’d been sitting in for an hour now.

“Pfft, don’t give me that bullshit again. If he breaks under simple pressure like that he can’t be a runner for me. I only teased him, think of what could happen on the street. Some guy yells at him, saying he was skimped on, or even worse gets a gun pulled on him. He’s gotta be able to react and stand his ground under pressure,” Blue explained from her point of view.

Asami just looked at Blue. It amazed her that everything Blue did was actually in the best interests of the people who worked for her. She tried to educate them, guide them. Even if it seemed harsh to Asami, what Blue was doing seemed not so bad at times.

“You’re interesting, you know that?” Asami asked.

Blue huffed. “You’re the interesting one.”

“Oh why’s that?”

Blue sat down across from Asami and leaned back into the couch. “You’re this intelligent, well spoken, beautiful woman and you’re here with me in the slums. You try to educate and help people. I just don’t get why such a good person has been able to stay so long here. Any sane person would have run the moment I put a gun to her head.”

“Sounds like you’re getting soft on me,” Asami teased.

“Heh, no,” Blue scoffed.

“See this is why you’re so interesting.” Asami stood and then sat beside Blue. “You act tough, do all these things that I definitely don’t agree with, deal drugs, collects guns like they’re baseball cards, and so much more that I probably don’t know about. But you’re also a very thoughtful and empathetic person. You suture a boy that didn’t listen to your advice. You make sure to protect the people who are loyal to you. You always try to steer people away from joining gangs. You help the community, protect it… You worry about me,” Asami added hesitantly.

Blue ran a hand through her short brown hair. 

“Why is that?” Asami tried to press.

Blue closed her eyes and sighed. She then opened them and stared right at Asami.

“As I said, you’re interesting.”

Asami worried her lower lip. She wanted so badly to press Blue further, to really know what was going on in that head of hers, but she knew she shouldn’t. She knew that the more she pressed, the more Blue would probably pull back.

Blue stood up and looked down at Asami. “That’s enough for today. You should go.”

Asami left the apartment without another word. Since it was still the afternoon, she didn’t need Blue to drive her back to her apartment. So she just took the subway back, her mind running over and over what had happened today and what Blue had said.


	5. Chapter 5

_You’re this intelligent, well spoken, beautiful woman._

Asami couldn’t stop thinking about what Blue had said last week. She had said such kind things to her, yet for the past week Blue had been cold, distant.

She had explained the structure of the gang and how dealing truly worked. How the lower leveled runners in many gangs barely made a profit, yet her runners got a fair share of the gains. She talked about the neighborhood and the community. She explained to her that Sharktail and Snuggle’s were her right hand men and that she trusted them with her life. But other than that, she hadn’t said much to Asami. She didn’t share anything about her past and she was mostly silent, unless she was explaining something for Asami’s research.

At the end of the week Asami had had it. She had known Blue for a month and right when she thought she had begun to gain her trust, Blue distanced herself. Asami thought that she was finally getting the hardened woman to open up. But she was wrong. Blue put the old saying, 'one step forward, two steps back' to shame.

Whatever Asami had done wrong, she needed to know so she could fix the problem. Asami wasn’t sure if the need to fix things stemmed from her need to continue her research or more from personal reasons.

* * *

 “Blue?” Asami asked, her voice breaking the silence in the apartment.

“Hmm?” Blue then glanced up from the money she was counting with widened eyes, realizing that Asami had used her name. “Don’t do that,” Blue muttered uncharacteristically. It seemed to surprise her that she had responded to Asami without even thinking.

“Blue,” Asami tested again.

“Stop that,” snapped Blue.

“Blue.”

“I mean it."

“What are you going to do if I don’t stop, Blue?” Asami was really pushing it now.

“Stop testing me,” Blue growled.

“Maybe I want to find out what you’ll do if I don’t stop... Blue.”

At that Blue jumped up from the couch, grabbed Asami by the collar of her shirt and lifted her from the seat.

“Stop.”

“No.”

“I mean it, Asami.”

Asami waited for a moment, Blue’s hand still tight on her shirt and her face closer than it had ever been before.

“Blue,” Asami whispered.

Asami had known that Blue’s eyes were breathtaking, but having them this close was more than she could handle. They seemed as if they were burning as Blue glared at her, her expression anger or maybe something else. Asami wasn’t sure. The only thing that Asami was sure of was that Blue still hadn’t done anything to her even though she had pushed her. Defied her.

“Blue,” Asami whispered one last time.

Blue’s grip on her shirt loosened and Asami was afraid she was going to be slapped, but instead she felt Blue’s calloused hand on her cheek.

“What are you doing to me?” Blue whispered so softly that Asami almost didn't catch it. “I don’t want you calling me Blue.” Blue lowered her hand and let out a long sigh. She then turned, not being able to face Asami. “Call me… Korra.”

Asami lifted a shaky hand and placed it on Blue’s shoulder to turn her around. Blue didn’t look at her, staring at the ground instead.

“I-is that your real name?”

Blue didn’t say anything.

“Korra,” Asami tested for the first time.

Blue lifted her head and smiled softly. It was weird to Asami, seeing her like this. Seeing her let down her walls. Seeing her vulnerable for once. It wasn’t bad though.

“Korra,” Asami said more confidently.

Korra chuckled at this. “Fuck, I shouldn’t have told you.”

“No, I’m glad you did,” Asami assured hastily. She glanced down and then took Korra’s hand into her own. “I like it.”

“Haven’t heard someone call me Korra in quite some time. I think Snuggles and Sharktail are the only ones who’d probably remember it now,” Korra shared.

“You do know their real names, right?” Asami teased, trying to lighten the mood.

“Bolin and Mako,” Korra said rolling her eyes.

“Hey, just had to make sure," Asami laughed. She then composed herself and a serious expression fell over her face. "Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

“Do you really find me intelligent, well spoken, and beautiful?” Since it seemed that Korra was opening up at the moment, Asami couldn't miss the chance of asking.

Korra’s expression was unreadable as Asami waited for her to reply.

“I know I’m going to regret this, but yes. I do.”

Asami couldn’t hide her smile. “So you don’t hate me even though I just tag along and most likely get in your way?”

“You don’t get in my way. And I never hated you… just didn’t trust you,”  Korra admitted.

“So you trust me now?” Asami asked. She still couldn’t believe that Korra was opening up.

“You still have a ways to go before a fully trust you.”

Asami smiled. “That means you trust me a little though!”

“And the peppy, prissy girl is back,” Korra groaned.

“But you don’t hate it.”

“I need to finish counting,” Korra said abruptly changing the subject and sitting back down on the couch. “Finish reading the files.”

“Fine,” Asami said, returning to the large bookkeeping files that Korra had given her earlier today.

They continued to work in silence for hours. Asami couldn't help looking up often to watch Korra work. Korra would furrow her brow as she counted, sometimes sticking out her tongue. She'd run her hand through her hair every now and again to move it away from her face. She was focused, rarely looking up. But when she did, she always seemed to catch Asami staring at her. Asami would blush and instantly look back down at the file sitting in her lap. This continued on, Asami being flustered as Korra just rolled her eyes and continued to count the large amount of money in front of her.

It all came to an end when Korra’s phone rang and she left to the kitchen. Whoever it was kept her on the phone for a few hours. It seemed to be more of a personal call than for business. Korra finally hung up and returned to the couch. She picked up the last bundle and quickly counted it, nodding to herself when it came out even.

“You done?” asked Asami.

“Shit… you’re still here?” Korra said glancing up at Asami in surprise.

Asami laughed. “Yeah," she said teasingly. How could Korra just forget that she was there? "Also who does your bookkeeping?”

“Snuggle’s girlfriend actually.”

“She’s very meticulous.”

“She is. It’s good though,” Korra said stretching her arms above her head. “What time is it?”

Asami looked at her watch. “Eleven.”

“Eleven! Shit, I didn’t know it was so late.”

“It’s fine. I’ll just take the subway back,” Asami said standing up to leave.

“I’ll drive you.”

“It’s okay, plus I have the little gun you gave me.”

Korra frowned. “I’m not letting you leave unless you let me drive you.”

“You don’t have to, Korra.” Asami made her way to the door, but was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist.

“It’s not safe out there?”

“I can take care of myself,” Asami said looking over her shoulder at Korra.

“Oh really? I know I gave you that gun, but I doubt you’d be able to pull the trigger,” Korra taunted, squeezing Asami’s wrist a bit harder.

“I bet I could.”

Korra turned Asami around and glared at her. Without warning she pushed Asami back against the door. “Doubt it.”

Asami’s breath hitched as Korra pressed closer to her.

“I bet if some guy grabbed you, you wouldn’t know how to defend yourself. I bet you haven’t even punched someone before. So how the hell could you shoot someone?”

Asami worried her lip and then shook her head. Asami didn't see herself as defenseless and weak, but Korra was right. Asami had training in self-defense, but she had never had to use it. Anything could happen in this neighborhood and she wasn't even sure how she'd react if something did happen. Let alone use a gun in one of these cases.

“So you have two choices. Let me drive you home or... stay here.”

Asami glanced down at Korra’s lips and then back to her eyes. It felt like Korra wanted her to stay, but couldn’t ask her outright. Asami could tell there was so much Korra was keeping from her. But her gut feeling was that this was okay. That she'd eventually get Korra to open up. And Asami was willing to wait no matter how long it took.

“Tell me to stay and I’ll stay,” Asami whispered.

Asami wasn’t sure what she expected would happen after she said that, but she wasn’t expecting Korra to surge forward. Their lips met in a searing, passionate kiss. Asami didn't hesitate at all in reciprocating. She'd be lying to herself if she said that she hadn't been wishing that this would happen between her and Korra.

Asami wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck and pulled her close. She ran her tongue along Korra's lower lip, causing the woman's breathe to hitch. Korra's lips were surprisingly soft, even though her kisses were rough, unrestrained. As the kiss deepened Korra pushed her body forward, closing all the space between them and pressing Asami’s back harder against the door.

Asami moaned softly as she felt Korra's hands glide up and down her sides. The gentleness of the touch contrasted their heated kiss. Suddenly Korra's hands stopped at Asami's hips and Korra's lips left Asami's. Asami instantly missed the feeling, missed the heat, but was soon satisfied with the soft nipping and kissing that Korra began to trail down her jawline and to her neck. Korra sucked softly at Asami's pulse point, causing the taller woman's hips to jerk slightly.

Instead of continuing, Korra's head dropped and rested on Asami's shoulder. Her breathing was heavy and she let out a long sigh, her hands still lingering on Asami's hips. They stayed that way for what felt like forever, just listening to one another breath. Just appreciating their closeness. Asami's heart had been settling, finally close to a normal pace, but suddenly spiked again when she felt Korra nuzzle her nose softly against her neck. She hadn't expected such an affectionate action from the tan woman and was caught off guard. 

"Stay," Korra finally whispered into Asami's neck.

Asami bit into her lower lip. This seemed like a huge step for both of them. Korra had finally said what she actually wanted and there was no doubt, no uncertainty.

“Of course,” Asami said softly.

She gasped as Korra lifted her up and began to carry her to the bedroom. She could feel her heart racing and suddenly her throat felt tight. She felt as if the world was spinning and a knot filled her stomach. Her breathing became short and choppy without warning and as Korra placed her down on the bed, the woman seemed to notice the change. Korra placed a soft hand on Asami’s cheek and her blue eyes scanned over Asami's expression.

“You okay?” Korra asked concerned.

“Yeah,” Asami gasped.

“We don’t have to… you know…”

“I-" Asami voice caught in her throat and she was unable to say more. Her breathing was still unsteady and her chest felt so tight.

Korra's hand left Asami's cheek and found her hand. She rubbed her thumb over the back of it, trying to sooth her. They just sat there as Asami slowly composed herself. Eventually Asami's breathing calmed and she felt more grounded. She let out one last shaky breath and ran her free hand through her hair. She gazed up into Korra's eyes, trying to read Korra's expression. But as usual it was difficult to figure out what was going through the woman's head.

Korra let out a heavy sigh. She squeezed Asami's hand lightly, then crawled off the bed. “I’m going to go take a shower. Sweats and t's are in the bottom drawer of the dresser, help yourself.”

Asami wanted to tell Korra to come back. But she couldn't. She knew that she had ruined the night. She knew that she had just made Korra feel as if she didn't want her. But god, did she want her more than anything. Wanting Korra wasn't the problem. The problem was the war that was raging between her mind and her heart.

As soon as Korra had picked her up to carry her to her bedroom, Asami's mind began to work overtime. So many thoughts rushed through it. _You shouldn't be doing this_ , her mind kept telling her. _You're breaking every rule in the book. Crossing the boundary that should never be crossed. You can't be unprofessional like this._  This wasn't the only thing that her mind was breaking down. No, Asami kept thinking about the differences between them. Korra was a gang leader. She lived off of illegal means, doing things that Asami could never truly understand, even if she tried. On top of this, Korra was so emotionally unavailable that this could be nothing more than just a one time thing. There was no way that Korra could feel the same way as Asami felt for her.

Asami's mind just continued to bombard her with reasons to not follow her heart. The heart that told her that Korra was a good person. That Korra felt a connection just as much as Asami felt. That she was thoughtful and more empathetic than anyone would think a gang leader would be. That she cared for her community, for the wellbeing of children. That she was loyal, brave, intelligent. Asami couldn't stop her heart from being drawn to Korra.

Asami let out a long groan. She had no idea that such an internal conflict could lead to such an extreme physical reaction. She'd never had a panic attack, but she was sure what she had just experienced was similar to one. She finally pulled herself from Korra's bed and rummaged through the dresser drawer. She stripped and put on a pair of grey sweatpants. They were a little large around the waist and much too short, but still comfortable. She then slipped on a white t-shirt that was too large. If Asami hadn't been in such an off mood, she'd have actually laughed at how different her body was from Korra's. She returned to the bed and pulled the blankets tight to her chest. She tried to slow her mind, but it continued to race and rerun over everything that had happened and could happen.

Asami was so lost in though that she didn't realize Korra had entered the room. She didn't comprehend the change until the sheets shifted and the bed dipped.

“Korra,” Asami said softly.

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, if anyone’s sorry it’s me. I should have asked you or something before just assuming you’d want t-” Korra's voice tapered off.

Asami's heart sank. None of this was Korra's fault and it wasn't related to them almost sleeping together. It was Asami's stupid overthinking that caused all of this.

"T-that's not it. I do want to, Korra," Asami admitted. "But there are also reasons we shouldn't."

Asami felt the bed shift and Korra scooted a bit closer. She felt a warm hand placed on her hip over the covers.

“I know. To be honest you’ve been on my mind ever since I took you out to dinner. I thought of all the reasons I shouldn’t pursue my feelings for you, but I guess they won out in the end,” Korra confessed softly.

Asami looked over her shoulder and up at Korra.

“Really?”

“Oh yeah. You said the dress was gorgeous, but that was only because it was on you.” Even though it was dark, Asami still caught the crooked smirk on Korra's lips.

Asami giggled. “Didn’t know you were so smooth.”

Korra smiled and adjusted herself so that she was holding Asami, her front flush against Asami's back.

“Only for you,” Korra whispered nuzzling her nose into Asami’s hair.

Asami smiled at this and placed her hand atop Korra’s.

“We can talk about this later,” Korra mumbled as she cuddled even closer.

"Yeah," Asami agreed, her voice tired. They lay there in silence, Asami slowly drifting off. But before she was completely asleep, she felt Korra brush her hair away from her neck and place a gentle kiss to the pale skin. 

"Asami?"

Asami didn't reply, too tired to say anything.

Korra let out a little sigh. "I'm scared that I'm falling for you," Korra confessed, believing that the woman in her arms was already asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Asami sighed as she pulled the pillow closer to her chest. She inhaled slowly, taking in the comforting smell. A calming mix of pine and Korra's natural scent. Suddenly it dawned on her that she definitely had not fallen asleep cuddling a pillow. Her eyes eased open and she frowned. She reached out and ran her hand over the empty side of the bed, feeling that it was cold. It had been quite some time since the tan woman had left the bed. 

Asami let go of the pillow and sat up. She swung her legs out from under the sheets and over the side of the bed. A shiver ran up her spine as she felt the cool wood flooring beneath her feet. She padded her way out of the room and scanned the living room and kitchen. Again Korra was nowhere to be seen. She glanced at the clock mounted to the wall, it was four in the morning. She let out a heavy sigh. Her stomach felt tight as she thought of all the possible reasons for Korra not being in the apartment anymore. 

Asami sighed once again. Had she been the cause of Korra leaving in the middle of the night? Was Korra regretting what had happened between them? Asami's heart sank as she thought about this. Her heart told her to run, to leave the apartment. But she knew that would just make things worse. She knew that Korra would be mad if she were to go into the neighborhood at such a late hour. But did that really matter? Korra was the one who had left her first. Would Korra even care if she did leave?

Asami closed her eyes and ran a hand through her messy hair. She ran through all of the reasons to not stay and all of the reasons to stay. Finally coming to the conclusion that it would be safest to just stay, but she couldn't bring herself to return to the bed. She opted for the couch instead, curling her legs up close to her chest. Everything felt wrong now. Being in Korra's apartment without her left a bitter taste in Asami's mouth.

* * *

Asami squirmed as she felt something against her cheek then on her neck. She lifted her hand to swat away whatever it was, but stopped when it dawned on her that someone was leaving feather light kisses along her exposed skin.

Korra grabbed the hand that Asami had lifted and kissed her one last time. “Morning,” she said lifting her head and looking down at Asami.

Asami huffed. “Morning.” She shifted to lie on her side and opened her eyes. “What happened?!” Asami burst with concern as she lifted a hand to Korra’s cheek, but held back from actually placing it there. She had a gash on her lower lip, her left eye was swollen and bruised, and her left cheek was red.

“Sorry, got a call last night and had to handle a few things,” Korra said vaguely.

Asami instantly chastised herself for thinking that Korra had left because of her. That she had thought that the woman had regretted her choices. It maddened her that she always seemed to jump to the worst case scenarios when a situation involved herself. She could always be optimistic when it was others, but with herself, never. She shoved the negative thoughts to the back of her mind and risked lightly touching Korra’s cheek. The woman didn’t flinch away, but actually leaned more into the touch, which surprised Asami. Asami looked Korra up and down. Her clothes were covered in dirt and her knuckles on both hands were covered in dry blood.

“Does handling things mean getting beat up?”

Korra let out a boisterous laugh. “You should see the other guys. What I got is nothing!”

Asami frowned. This was far from funny to her.

Korra noticed the change and smirked. “Hey, it’s all good. I’ve gone through much worse.”

Asami sat up and Korra sat next to here. “So was this a jumping gone wrong or something?”

“No, no.” Korra paused. “Um. More like a deal gone bad.”

“Is that all you’re going to give me?” Asami hoped not.

“Always so nosey,” Korra said in mock annoyance. “We had a meeting last night that Sharktail was going to lead, but when he scouted the meeting point things just seemed off. He gave me a call, so I met him to go together. We were, uh… receiving some sweet stuff-”

“Sweet stuff?” Asami interrupted, not knowing all the street slang.

Korra chuckled. “Cocaine.”

“Oh.”

”Anyway, we had only worked with these people once and it had gone smoothly, but it didn’t go so well this time. Their carriers ended up trying to get Sharktail and I to just hand over the money without giving us the goods. Which turned out to be a very bad choice on their part.”

“You didn’t-”

“Just roughed them up. Luckily none of them had any firearms. One kid did have a knife, but acted like a fool with flailing limbs." Korra laughed as she remembered the lack of skill shown by the kid. "They seemed young and new to the business. But I won't be working with that group anymore.”

“Was it just you and Sharktail?”

“Nah, Blow was there too. That tall chubby guy, I think you met him once.”

“The one with the cool hair?”

Korra smiled, but then stopped when her cut began to bleed. She just licked the blood from her lip and continued to talk. “Yeah him. It was us three versus six of them.”

Asami shook her head as she watched Korra lick her lip again. She got up and grabbed a paper towel from the kitchen. “Here,” she said handing it to her and sitting back down.

“Thanks.” Korra held it to her lip and then glanced down at the couch as if it had offended her. “Why you out here?”

Asami looked down at her hands and felt warmth fill her cheeks as she blushed. “I- uh, I realized you weren’t here and it worried me. I thought you left because of what happened last night and it didn’t feel right to sleep in your bed.”

Korra placed a hand on Asami’s.

“I don't regret anything.”

Asami laughed at herself for being so silly. “I came to that conclusion when I was awoken by a kissing monster,” she teased.

Korra furrowed her brow. “Too much?” she asked.

“No, surprising though.” Asami gave Korra's shoulder a playful shove. “Didn’t think some gang leader would really be into that kind of cute stuff.”

“Don’t get used to it,” Korra said cooly.

“I liked it though. It was cute.”

Korra squinted her eyes, well one of them because the other was really swollen. “I am not cute.”

“I think you’re pretty cute.”

“And to think you were intimidated just a couple weeks ago.”

“You didn’t even let me call you Blue!”

“And still don’t.”

Asami stopped when she heard the tone in Korra’s voice change.

“Can you tell me why? Everyone else calls you Blue, yet you wouldn’t- won’t let me.”

Korra scratched the back of her neck. “Cause you’re different,” was all that Korra gave Asami. She got up and went towards the bathroom. “I’m taking a shower,” Korra said shutting the door.

* * *

The next week was interesting, to say the least. Even though Korra had suggested they talk, they never did. On top of this, everything just was so confusing. When they were on the streets or there was a single possibility that they could be seen by anyone, Korra was Blue. She was the tough, respected, hardened gang leader that controlled and protected the area. But when they were alone in her apartment, it was like a switch went off. She was so different then. She would smile and joke around with Asami. She’d cuddle and kiss her whenever she pleased. She’d whisper sweet things in her ear and tease her. She’d even let Asami poke fun at her and not get too angry. She let her walls down, unless Asami pressed to learn more about her past. That was a sure way to get Korra to shut down and put space between them, so Asami had stopped. She’d apologize anytime she’d ask a question that was too personal.

It was obvious that they weren’t dating and far from girlfriends, but they were also more than friends. Asami couldn’t bring herself to address this with Korra though. She liked how things were so far and she desperately did not want to mess it up.

* * *

Asami put her hand under Korra’s chin and lifted her head to the light.

“You’re healing well.” The cut on her lip was almost completely closed now and her eye wasn’t swollen. The bruises were fading and luckily with Korra’s darker skin it helped hide them.

Korra swatted Asami’s hand away. “Yeah, whatever.”

Asami furrowed her brow at Korra's rude behavior. “Is something wrong?”

“No.”

“It seems like there is.”

“Everything’s fine.”

“Korra, you know you can tell me if something’s wrong,” Asami assured.

“I have to do something tonight that you’re not going to like.”

Asami didn’t say anything, she just waited for Korra to continue.

“A boy was shot today in broad daylight. Only fourteen years old.” Korra paused and took in a long breath and exhaled. “You obviously know that the gang I run is called Four Elements and the members are Avatars. Anyway… another gang around here is Disciples, which I assume you already know.”

Asami nodded.

“This kid used to be involved with them, but cut ties with them when his family moved. He comes to Hornet often to see friends though. A group of Disciples didn’t like that too much and taunted the boy, throwing bottles and bricks. Instead of leaving, he went to confront them.”

Asami groaned. “So a Disciple shot an Avatar.”

“No, Bird Leg wasn’t a member, but he was a kid and they shot him on my turf.”

“So what are you doing tonight that I won’t like?”

“Killing the bastard who killed him," Korra stated coldly. "Name’s Willie Elliott and he’s twenty-four. He knew better. Bird Leg didn’t deserve to be killed and not in broad daylight either. Disciples are not getting away with it.”

“Do y-”

“Stop right there, Asami. Don’t try to eloquently talk me out of this cause you know it won’t work.”

"But, Korra..."

Korra sighed and placed a hand on Asami's thigh. "Even if we went to the police, nothing would happen. Sometimes we have to serve justice ourselves. Blood for blood."

"You didn't kill those guys that killed your runner!"

"They were just teenagers and my runner wasn't. This is different. Willie knew what he was doing, he knew he was messing with me as soon as he stepped foot on my turf. But that's not the only reason why. A man killed a teenager, Asami." 

"Why can't you go to the police then? If there's proof that he did it then they'll do something about it."

"No, they won't. They'll stay out of this because they don't want to get stuck in the middle of two gangs. They pick and choose what's important to them. A young black boy's life doesn't matter to them. It's just another body to tally, nothing more."

Asami let out a heavy sigh and looked straight into Korra's eyes. It was clear that there was no convincing her against this. But it was also evident that people in the area didn't trust the system. They didn't trust the police, at least not for something like this. Was it so bad that Korra was serving justice on her own terms? A man did kill a teenager. _No, it's wrong. Killing anyone is wrong_ , Asami told herself.

"Fine, but know that I don't support this," Asami said in defeat.

"I know. But this is how things go here." Korra stood from the couch, but hesitated to leave when she felt Asami's hand slip around her wrist.

Asami looked up at Korra. "Just come back safe."

Korra nodded and left the apartment without looking back. 

* * *

Asami sat on the couch as Korra paced back and forth in front of her.

“That fucker was the lankiest, whiniest bastard I’ve ever met. He was like ‘I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.’ Blah. Blah. Blah. Like he kicked his pride to the shitter, Asami. That guy had the audacity to take a boy's life and then beg for his own. I’m glad I put a bullet through his head.”

“Korra,” Asami said quietly. She squirmed uncomfortably hearing Korra speak like this. From knowing what Korra had just done.

“Right, shit. But my god he was scum.” Korra sat down in the chair across from Asami and rested her head in her hands.

"If you want to talk about it, fine... but just... respectfully?" Asami didn't really know how to say what she wanted to say. She knew that learning about this would help further her research, but to hear Korra speak about this made her feel conflicted. She knew Korra was involved in a lot of illegal things, but to kill someone. Korra had mentioned it before, but actually seeing this side of her was so different from what Asami was used to.

"If you want me to stop, just let me know," Korra said sensing Asami's discomfort.

Korra went on to explain in detail the events of the night. Asami wasn’t a fan of it, but she was slowly beginning to realize that this was just what happened here in The Projects. This is how the kids grew up and how the adults dealt with problems. No matter what she couldn't agree with it, but she also came from a background of privilege. Even though she was a woman of color, she still had a lot more going for her from the beginning than most people have. If she had grown up like this, then she'd probably be doing the same without even batting an eye. It also helped solidify the need for this research. The need for people to be educated. The need for new policy and change. The need to implement programs to move away from drugs and violence in the area.

“But the thing that disappoints me most about this area… is that there are no children here," Korra said. Asami looked at her curiously. "They don’t get to experience true childhood. They grow up learning to duck and cover. They don’t get to go play outside and just fool around like they should. They have to worry about their sick or poor family. They have to deal with violence and drug use daily. This is no childhood. They’ve experienced more than most adults have experienced or will experience in such a short amount of time,” Korra sad sadly.

“This was the third time that Bird Leg had gotten shot, Asami. His luck ran out.” Korra ran a hand over her face and stood up. “Kid yelled ‘Man, I’ve been shot!’ and tried to run for help. But he didn’t make it. The bullet tore straight through his heart and lungs like it was nothing. He died leaning against a tree, the sun shining down on him.”

Asami stood up and pulled Korra into her arms. She felt strong arms slip around her waist, holding her close. Hearing how Bird Leg had passed made her heart sink. Again Asami was questioning if Korra killing Willie was such a bad thing.

“That’s why I had to do it, Asami. I don’t like killing. No one does. But sometimes you just have to.” Korra stepped back and held Asami at arms length. “I’m driving you back to your place now and you need to stay away from here for the next week.”

“What, no.”

“Yes. There’s no way I’m letting you stay around here. I have no doubt that more Disciples are going to be targeted and I don’t want you caught up in all of this.”

“I can’t just stop coming here, Korra.”

“Yeah you can. And you will,” Korra stated.

Asami sighed, it was obvious that there was no fighting Korra about this.

“I want something out of this arrangement then,” Asami said.

“What’s that?”

“You sleep over my place at least a couple of nights. If I can't come here to make sure you're safe, you need to come see me.”

Korra pursed her lips, thinking it over. “I can’t promise I’ll be there for long. I’ll probably come in late and leave early. I need to be here if anything happens.”

“I understand.”

“I can’t tonight since I still have some things to wrap up, but maybe tomorrow.” Korra pecked Asami on the cheek. “Let’s get you back to your apartment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what?! Korra's going to finally open up about some of her past next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Korra let out a long whistle as she took in the view from Asami’s apartment.

Asami giggled and snaked her arms around Korra to hug her from behind, resting her head on Korra's shoulder. “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Kinda crazy how different it is from Near West Side.”

“That’s why I’m doing my research to show that there’s such a major disparity between people living in Chicago.”

“I don’t get you,” muttered Korra.

“What do you mean?” Asami asked squeezing Korra's hand that she was holding.

“You have a place like this, but always stay at mine.”

Asami laughed. “It’s not about where I am. I just like being with you.” She nuzzled into Korra’s neck, taking in her natural scent.

“Also doesn’t make sense. You could walk out of this building and find a better person than me right there and then.”

Asami turned Korra to face her. “That is not true. So many of the people here are pompous, selfish, assholes. They don’t care about others. They just are focused on getting famous and making money. That’s all they have on their mind.”

Korra just stared at Asami, not knowing what to really say.

“Really. I want you.” Asami cupped Korra’s face and pulled her in for a kiss. “Only you,” she whispered her lips grazing Korra's with each word.

Korra leaned forward, her lips near Asami’s ear. “If I pick you up and carry you to the bedroom… will you shut down again?”

Asami pulled back, her jaw hanging open. “Don’t tease me about that! And no. I would not shut down.”

“Good!”

Korra laughed as she scooped Asami up into her arms bridal style and easily carried her through the apartment, which was still full of unpacked boxes. She turned and shuffled through the doorway to the bedroom and then tossed a giggling Asami onto the bed.

Asami’s hair fell over her face, forcing her to run a hand through it to fix it. When she looked up, her breathe was literally taken away. Korra had already thrown off her tank top and was now pulling down her jeans. She couldn’t have been in better shape. Her arms bulged with muscles, which Asami admired all the time because of Korra’s love of tank tops. But what was usually hidden were her sculpted abs that just became more prominent as she moved.

Although she loved what she was seeing, she also couldn’t ignore the array of scars on Korra’s body. She had seen the scar on her shoulder from a bullet and the little scars on her arms, but she hadn’t seen the others. Korra had multiple scars on her stomach and more scattered across her chest. Asami had no doubt in her mind that if Korra turned around, her back would be littered with them too.

Asami kneeled on the bed and reached a hand out, running her fingers lightly over the scars on her stomach. She looked up at Korra, who easily read her expression.

“Told you I’ve been through a lot.”

Asami removed her hand, which was now shaking, away from Korra and covered her mouth.

“H-how?” Asami’s eyes were full of tears threatening to run down her cheeks.

Korra crawled to the head of the bed and sat down with her back against the headrest.

“Come here,” she said softly.

Asami crawled over to her, resting her head on Korra’s shoulder and cuddling with her.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Asami whispered.

Asami could hear Korra swallow the lump in her throat.

“No, um. It’s okay.” Korra let out a long sigh. “I don’t even know where to start though.”

Asami frowned at this.

Korra looked down at Asami. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m still here, right?”

Asami nodded, not even trying to speak because she knew she’d start crying if she did.

“I’ll just start at my feet and work my way up,” Korra chuckled. Korra bent her leg and lifted her right foot, showing Asami the bottom of it. “Stepped on glass when I was a kid. Learned to always have shoes on no matter where I am.”

“So that’s why you wear shoes even in your apartment,” Asami finally said after having time to compose herself.

“Yeah.” Korra pointed to her right shin. “This happened when I was sixteen. Some girl got pissed cause I may or may not have stolen her girlfriend. She ended up putting a blade on the tip of her sneaker and… yeah.”

“Wow, drastic much?”

“Young love,” Korra laughed. “Scuffed up knees from being a rowdy kid. This though,” Korra lifted her left leg so Asami could see her thigh. “First time I was shot.”

Asami lightly touched the scar. “Must have been scary.”

“Oh yeah. It was when I first joined the Four Elements. A higher up didn’t like my attitude and taught me a lesson.”

“That’s harsh.”

“I was quite the teen back then. Always getting in trouble.”

“I bet, but to be shot.”

“I just wasn’t as street smart back then.” Korra kissed the top of Asami’s head.

“Still... to shoot someone to teach them a lesson,” Asami replied.

“Right. Miss Prissy who probably never got in trouble ever and obviously lives a very different life. I don’t know how I forgot considering we’re in a room like this,” Korra said motioning to the room with her free hand.

Asami rolled her eyes, knowing Korra was just trying to lighten the mood with humor. “Yes, just continue to remind me of how different we are." Asami poked Korra's stomach playfully. "What’s next?”

“I, um… have some scars on my butt actually. One of my uncles was a drunk and I usually took the beatings to protect my ma and little sis. He’d whip me with a cable cord. Most of the marks faded, but some are still there.”

After hearing this, the vibe of the room completely shifted. Asami's heart sank hearing that on top of growing up in a rough neighborhood, she was also abused.

“Korra. You don’t need-”

“I want you to know.”

“Okay.” Asami lifted her head and kissed her softly. “I’ll listen to anything you want to share with me. I’m here for you.”

“I guess my stomach’s next. These four here, that are all close. I was stabbed over and over when a deal went wrong.” Korra pointed to the long line that began at the bottom of her ribs and went across her stomach and just past her belly button. “This one was crazy. Slashed by a hatchet. I think the guy was a fan of old Kung Fu movies and the axe gangs in them. Always had a hatchet on him and he just snapped one day. Started slashing down anyone and everyone.”

“Woah.”

“Yeah woah. He was an addict and whatever he took that day sent him haywire. Anyway, he was about to slash this little girl’s face and I stepped in front. I think I was only fourteen when this happened.” Korra shrugged. “Doesn’t really matter how old I was.”

“Even when you were young you were always looking out for others.”

Korra ignored Asami's comment and continued, “These scars on my chest are from being shot. This one,” Korra placed a finger on the scar just below her bra line. “Happened when I was twenty. You know how you just hear random gunfire at times. I was unlucky one night and got hit on a drive by. Wasn’t even the target.”

Korra then pointed to the three on her upper chest. “Thought I was gunna die after these three. Took them all at the same time. Little bit of a gang war a couple years ago and lost pretty badly. I was lucky that Snuggle’s was able to get me outta there alive.”

Asami was amazed that Korra was being so open with her. She was also surprised by the way Korra just seemed to explain all of this with such a lack of emotion. She'd obviously been in multiple life threatening situations, yet she played this off as if they were paper cuts. 

“I did hear some crazy rumors about you being able to survive anything,” Asami added, trying to get some sort of emotion from Korra.

She succeeded when Korra chuckled softly. “I guess you can say that. The scar on my left eyebrow is from a stupid fist fight. Some boys were bullying my little sis and I stood up for her. Kid was easily a foot taller than me, but that didn’t phase me. I wasn’t gunna let someone bully my sis like that.”

“You keep mentioning your sister and you’ve never mentioned her once before,” pointed out Asami.

“I’ll explain that later. I don’t have too much left.” Although she said this, Asami had a heavy feeling again. What Korra may see as a few scars and nothing special or extreme, most people would have been worried by what she was sharing. No one should have scars like this unless they came from a war zone, but in all honesty, Korra was. She'd grown up in the slums, where crimes, drugs, violence, and death were just as common here as anywhere in the world. 

Korra held up the arm that wasn’t wrapped around Asami’s shoulders. “See all those nicks?”

“Yeah.”

“All cuts from knives, shanks, blades, just anything sharp that someone can use to try and hurt you. None were serious though. The scar on my shoulder, the one from a bullet. That’s from another gunfight, but actually won that one,” Korra said cockily.

“Glad you’re not always a loser,” Asami teased. Although the topic was intense, Asami had sensed that Korra was using humor and downplaying everything to make it easier to talk about her past. She wouldn't have usually teased someone like this, but she felt that Korra needed it.

“Heeeeyyy. I’m the winner like ninety-nine percent of the time or more. That time I lost was a fluke.”

Asami giggled at this and snuggled closer to Korra.

“Obviously my hands are scarred cause of fighting. Hold on.”

Korra let go of Asami and rolled onto her stomach. This allowed Asami to see that she was right about Korra’s back. It was scarred just as much as her front. A lot of it seemed to be whip marks. But on top of this, a huge white tattoo was covering the majority of her back. Asami traced the lines with her fingers, causing Korra to shiver slightly.

"Raava. The Four Element's symbol," Korra explained.

"It's beautiful."

"I guess." Korra then continued to share about her scars. She pointed to a large burn scar on her shoulder. “That one was another punishment from the higher ups. I was robbed at gunpoint and the guy took the drugs I was supposed to sell. Ended up losing a lot of money for them and they did not like that. So took one of those iron tools for like fireplaces or whatever and heated the shit outta it. Held it on my skin till it stopped sizzling and then told me to never mess up again.”

“It wasn’t even your fault. You were held at gunpoint,” Asami gasped.

“Doesn’t matter. I was responsible for the drugs they gave me. I had to either find the cash or get punished.”

“The way you run the gang seems so different than what you’re telling me.”

“I try not to allow people to do things like that. Some people call me soft for it, but I’d rather run my area through trust and loyalty, not through fear. But, um, the other scars are from my uncle. He really liked that cable cord and also using my back as an ashtray.”

“Korra, I can’t…” Asami’s voice trailed off.

“It’s hard to really understand unless you’ve been through it. Don’t worry.”

“I’m so sorry.”

Korra rolled over and guided Asami to cuddle with her again.

“It’s all in the past... Do you mind if I ask you about your scar?”

Asami had forgotten that Korra had seen the large scar on her leg the first time they’d met. She glanced down at her leg. Even though it was covered by jeans, the idea of the scar caused Asami to frown as the memories flooded back to her.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it. I know you said it was from a car crash, but there seems to be more to the story.”

“There is,” Asami said quietly. “I was ten when it happened and I was with my parents. W-we were hit by a large truck in an intersection. The man had fallen asleep at the wheel and… I… my parents didn’t make it...” Asami’s voice was barely audible by the end.

“I’m so sorry, Asami.” Korra held Asami tighter and ran her hand through her hair, trying to comfort her. “I lost my dad when I was young too. He was a big shot in the Four Elements and was killed by a rival gang. My fast climb in the ranks was probably because of him. People trusted and respected him. I guess they assumed they could do the same with me.”

Asami sniffled and then asked softly, “Was he like you?” Asami was glad that Korra shared this with her, allowing the attention to fall back on her and not on Asami.

“He was. Compassionate, brave. Got my smile from him.”

“What about the rest of your family?”

“Right. My sis was four years younger than me. Her name was Kalani. My ma always loved that name cause it means sky. She always believed that Kalani was a blessing from the heavens. Which she was. She had so much potential, Asami. She was so smart. Was probably going to get into Harvard,” Korra said poking Asami. “She really was that smart, but in high school she started dating this older guy. And my ma and I kept telling her he was bad for her, but she wouldn’t listen.”

Korra worried her lower lip, holding back tears. She cleared her throat and continued.

“He used to beat her. He was so much like my uncle… He ended up getting fired from his job and on that same day my sister had decided to break up with him. Finally ended it with him, but she hadn’t known he’d lost his job earlier. He went into her school the next day and shot her in the middle of the hallway.”

Asami didn’t know what to say. She sat up and looked down at Korra, her heart breaking when she saw the tears streaming down her cheeks. She had never seen Korra this vulnerable, this broken before. She wiped away the tears that she could and leaned down. She kissed her forehead, her left cheek, her nose, her right cheek, then her lips. There weren’t words that could express how either woman was feeling in that moment.

Korra suddenly turned her head away from Asami’s affections. “Destroyed my ma. She, um… she’s alive still, but I haven’t seen or talked to her in years. She,” Korra cleared her throat. “Cut off ties with me once I started climbing up the ranks. She and my dad never wanted me to go down this path. They wanted me to get out of the neighborhood, make a new life for myself. But after losing Kalani, they became my new family. Mako and Bolin were the ones to put me back together along with many of the other Avatars. But my ma just couldn’t accept it.”

Korra began laughing. “And now I’m the fucking leader. Sure climbed those ranks.”

Asami now understood why Korra hadn’t shared anything about her past. Everything made her vulnerable, showed her weaknesses. It brought up memories that she probably tried to bury away. Asami hated herself for bringing Korra to tears. For making her talk about her past.

“I bet you’re thinking about how broken I am and that you want to never see me again,” Korra said coldly.

Asami sat up and glared at Korra. It hurt her, made her angry that Korra would ever think or say something like that.

“How dare you say that?!”

“What it’s true. Isn’t it? I don’t belong with you, Asami. You belong with all those college educated folk, talking about theories and shit. While I belong in the slums. The dirt of Chicago.”

Asami closed her eyes and tried to compose herself. “You are so damn wrong,” Asami said, her eyes still shut. She took in a couple deep breathes and then opened her eyes to look straight into Korra’s. “I care about your past because it has shaped who you are. You’re not broken. You are the strongest most resilient person I have ever met. I don’t give a shit about where I live or where you live. I only care that I’m with you.”

Korra just stared at Asami. She didn’t say anything. She didn’t show any emotion. She just stared up at her.

“Korra, I-” Asami stopped herself and turned away from Korra. She couldn't look at her anymore. She ran a hand through her hair, emotionally drained and frustrated.

“I think I love you,” Korra confessed quietly.

Asami’s heart skipped a beat and she turned to face Korra. Korra was still staring up at her, but her expression had shifted a bit. It wasn’t so blank anymore.

“I love you,” Korra repeated, her voice more steady and sure.

Asami’s jaw dropped slightly at hearing Korra say those three words again. She hadn’t thought she’d ever hear those words come from her.

“I love you,” Asami echoed. “I love you too.”

Korra finally gave a small smile and sat up. She rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

“Will you officially be my girlfriend?” Korra asked.

“Yes. Of course,” Asami said much more hastily than intended.

Korra’s smile grew and she crawled under the sheets. “Well I would love to cuddle with my girlfriend and just sleep… cause I’m exhausted.”

“That sounds perfect.”

Asami joined Korra under the sheets. It didn’t matter that she was still fully dressed, she was exhausted as well. She let out a happy sigh as she felt Korra’s arms wrap around her and pull her close. It was exactly what she needed after delving so far into both their pasts. She needed Korra, needed her warmth, her comfort.

And it seemed that this was what Korra needed too. The tan woman nuzzled her nose into Asami's hair and mumbled her goodnights as they both let the darkness and soon sleep envelop them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since school is getting busier, I'll be posting new chapters once a week rather than twice a week. The new chapters will be uploaded only on Wednesdays now.

Asami frowned as she watched Korra in the darkness. They had been woken up early by a call from Bolin. Korra looked back at Asami and sighed. “I’ll be fine. Go back to sleep.”

“Where are you going?”

“Disciples called us out and I need to make sure everything’s prepared for tonight,” Korra’s voice lacked emotion. She sounded distant, different.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that I need to check our firearms and get the word out.”

“So you’re saying a gunfight is happening tonight?”

“Yeah,” Korra said turning to leave.

“Wait-wait-wait.” Asami jumped out of the bed and rushed over to her. “You don’t get to just leave after telling me that.”

Korra chuckled and placed her hands on Asami’s shoulders. “Everything will be fine. Don’t you worry.”

“How can you say that? You’re going into a fucking gunfight.”

“I’ve been through more gunfights than my body shows, Asami. I’ll even wear a bulletproof vest this time around just for you,” Korra joked as if this wasn’t serious. And in all honesty, it probably wasn’t as serious to her as it was to Asami.

Asami huffed. “That makes me feel so much better,” she said sarcastically.

“Asami, I don’t know what to tell you. The last thing I’m going to do is back down and you know that.”

Asami knew that was true. She knew that Korra couldn’t back down if she wanted to keep her turf and the respect of the community. She had to do this.

“Just don’t get shot.”

“I’ll try not to,” Korra laughed.

“I’m serious.” Asami leaned forward and kissed Korra softly on the lips. “Be careful.”

“Careful’s my middle name,” joked Korra as she left Asami without another word.

* * *

Asami’s phone began ringing and she rushed over to it. It was only three in the afternoon, but it could be Korra, she never knew.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Asami. It’s Suyin.”

“Oh, hey.” She hadn't expected a call from Suyin at all.

“Are you okay?” Suyin paused. “You sound… panicked?”

“Yeah, just... I’m fine.”

“I know this work can be stressful, so try to take care of yourself. Anyway I called to talk to you about that file you sent in the mail.”

“The one about the gang structure?” Asami asked. She had mailed a couple of files.

Suyin laughed. “No. The one covering Blue.”

“Oh, what about it?”

“Do you have a photo you could send me of her?”

“I don’t have one at this moment, but I can probably get one and send it to you. I’d like to know why you want a photo though,” Asami stated almost defensively.

Suyin sighed. “You know Katara right?”

“The head of the Marine Biology program?”

“Yes, her. I think it may be her granddaughter. Do you know her parents’ names?”

“What?! Her granddaughter? Why would you say that?” Asami quickly asked ignoring Suyin’s question.

“Just a gut feeling to be honest. I need solid proof before I tell her. So you don’t know her parents’ names?”

“I don’t. How could a Harvard professor’s kid end up in the slums and raise a family?”

“It’s a long story, Asami. If my hunch is correct, then maybe Katara will tell you later,” Suyin said.

“It just doesn’t make sense.”

“A lot of things don’t make sense in this world. Thank you for the work that you’ve done so far, Asami. I’ll call you again at our scheduled time. Sorry about the impromptu call.”

“It's fine, don't worry about it.”

“Be safe and don't forget to ask about her parents,” said Suyin before hanging up.

Asami returned the phone to the receiver and leaned against the kitchen counter. Why… how… She was so confused. Why did Suyin think this? The file on Blue was so vague. It was easily the least in depth of all the files. But if Suyin was right, how did Korra’s family end up here? She suffered so much and maybe wouldn’t have had to all this time. She’d ask about Korra’s parents as soon as she got back.

When that thought went through Asami’s head, she felt a knot in her stomach. What if she didn’t come back?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been super busy lately and forgot to post this.

The ring of the phone broke the silence of the night. Just like before, Asami rushed to answer it.

“Hello?”

“Hope I didn’t wake you.”

Asami let out a relieved sigh. “You didn’t.” Asami hadn't been able to sleep knowing what was happening that night.

“I’m at my place now, but do you mind if I come over?”

Asami laughed. Was that even a question? “Not at all. Of course you can come over... You can come over whenever you want, Korra.”

“Okay.” Asami could tell Korra was smiling even without seeing her. “I’ll be there in twenty.”

At that Asami heard the line disconnect and she returned the phone to it’s rightful place.

* * *

Korra laughed heartily when Asami practically jumped into her arms as soon as she walked into her apartment. Asami peppered kisses all over her face, glad that she didn’t see any bruises or wounds on Korra.

“Hi to you too,” Korra teased as she bent slightly down and clasped her hands together at the back of Asami’s legs to lift her up. Asami naturally wrapped her legs around Korra and giggled.

“Hi,” she whispered softly, her breath tickling Korra’s neck. “How’d it go?” Asami asked even though she didn’t really want to hear about a gunfight this late at night. Or in better words, this early in the morning.

“Can we not talk about that just yet?” Korra asked, pushing Asami’s back against a wall. Korra looked straight into Asami’s eyes and then her gaze dropped slowly to Asami’s lips.

Asami's teeth dug into her lower lip and she nodded.

“Good,” rasped Korra before catching Asami’s lips and kissing her hard.

A moan escaped from Asami, surprising her. She hadn’t realized how much she wanted, needed to feel Korra until now. She had been so strung up and worried that now that she knew she was safe, all Asami wanted to do was feel Korra’s warmth. Hear her breathing, her gasps, her moans. She needed to feel, see, hear that Korra was okay, alive and safe.

Korra’s lips left Asami’s, causing the woman to whimper at the loss. Korra’s eyes flitted over Asami’s face, taking her in.

“You’re so beautiful,” Korra sighed before leaning in and kissing Asami’s neck. Asami gasped and leaned her head back against the wall. Korra bit down on her pressure point and then began sucking, hard. It was as if she was claiming Asami. Leaving proof for the rest of the world that this woman was hers.

“Fuck,” groaned Asami. Her hips bucked, seeking some sort of friction.

Korra hummed into Asami’s neck and picked a new spot to begin sucking. She left mark after mark, leaving Asami a whimpering and very aroused mess. Strands of hair fell from her ponytail and framed her face. Her face and neck were flushed and most likely the rest of her body too. She could feel an almost unbearable heat between her legs and she needed a release. She needed Korra.

It was as if Korra could read her mind because she adjusted her grip on Asami so that she was holding her with one arm. With her now free hand, she ran it over Asami’s shoulder, over her chest, over her stomach, and finally to the hem of her pajama pants. She lifted her head and looked into Asami’s eyes, asking silently for permission.

Asami nodded and her jaw dropped open when she felt Korra’s fingers run through her already soaked folds. Korra teased her entrance for a moment, but then slid up towards her clit. She circled it slowly, avoiding direct contact.

Asami whined as Korra continued to tease her. “Please,” she begged.

Korra bit into her own lip, loving the way Asami sounded. She pressed down on Asami’s clit and began to flick it up and down.

“Fuck… yes!” Asami shouted. Her hips jerked and her eyes clenched shut as Korra’s fingers moved faster and faster. She felt the heat rise in her body, but when she thought she was about to finally get the release she so needed, Korra’s fingers left her clit.

Asami let out a disappointed sigh that was soon replaced by her gasping for air. Korra plunged two fingers into Asami and thrusted into her at a furious pace. Asami felt herself build up more and more. The tension in her muscles screamed. Her head was becoming light and her breathing was shaky. The only thing she could focus on was the sensations of Korra’s fingers in her. The feeling of being filled by the woman she loved.

Suddenly Korra used her palm to press down on Asami’s clit, causing the woman to let out a long scream of pleasure. Asami’s whole body tensed and her head leaned back against the wall. She dug her nails into Korra’s back, probably leaving marks even with the fabric of Korra’s shirt there as a buffer.

“F-fuckkkkk. Kor-ra. Korra,” Asami gasped unsteadily as Korra continued to thrust into her, drawing out every single wave of pleasure that she possibly could.

Asami let out a heavy breathe as little aftershocks spread through her body and her head fell, resting on Korra’s shoulder. “Holy shit,” Asami whispered breathlessly, her heart still pounding.

“Can you stand?” Korra asked, her voice heavy.

“I- what?” Asami asked, not really comprehending anything at the moment.

“Can you stand?” Korra repeated practically growling.

“Uh, sure. I-I think so,” Asami stuttered.

Korra didn’t say anything else. She just guided Asami’s legs from around her waist and to the ground. Once she was sure Asami was standing, she knelt down, pulling Asami’s pajama pants with her. Korra bit her lower lip, so happy that Asami had opted to not wear panties tonight. She grabbed one of Asami’s legs and put it over her shoulder.

Asami just watched with half lidded eyes as Korra adoringly nuzzled her nose against her thighs and left soft kisses. There was such a big difference from how Korra had just taken her and now. Before it was full of lust and passion, the need to feel alive. But her actions were now filled with love and respect.

Finally Korra brought her mouth to Asami’s center, sucking gently on Asami’s lower lips. She was still soaked from her earlier release and Korra began to lap that up. She hummed as she did this, causing a shiver to spread up Asami’s back from the soft vibrations.

“You taste so good,” Korra praised looking straight up at Asami.

Asami hadn’t even been able to recover from her first orgasm, but hearing and seeing Korra like this sent another rush of heat to her core.

Korra moaned as she felt Asami get wetter as she licked up and down, sometimes swirling around Asami’s clit. She pulled away just for a moment, to tease Asami.

“So you like dirty talk?”

Asami was about to say something, but instead it was replaced with a throaty moan. Korra had pushed her tongue through Asami’s folds and into her. Asami rocked her hips forward, wanting Korra’s tongue as deep as possible. She tangled her fingers into Korra’s short hair and held Korra’s head in place.

Korra moaned once more as Asami continued to rock against her face, her wetness spilling over her chin and cheeks. Korra placed her hands on Asami’s hips, guiding her into an even faster pace.

Asami hunched forward, lucky that Korra was strong enough to hold them both up. This time Asami came silently, except for her heavy breathing. It surged through her body faster, but was no less intense than the first. Asami straightened herself and slipped her leg from Korra's shoulder, but her knees buckled and she began to slide down the wall. Korra helped ease her down safely to the floor.

Asami let out a content laugh and smiled warmly at Korra. Korra’s whole lower face was slick from Asami’s release. Asami pulled the sleeve of her shirt over her hand and wiped Korra’s face clean.

“You’re so hot when you come,” Korra rasped.

Asami huffed and pulled Korra into a passionate kiss. She groaned, tasting herself on Korra’s lips. “Can you carry me to the bed?” Asami whispered against Korra’s lips.

“Hell yeah, I can.” Korra got up and then lifted Asami into her arms. She kissed her on the cheek as she carried her into the bedroom.

“Sorry, my legs just feel like jello.”

Korra smirked at Asami smugly. “Wonder why?”

“Shut up,” Asami said, slapping Korra’s shoulder playfully.

“You weren’t so mad about what my mouth was doing earlier.”

Korra placed Asami onto one side of the bed. She then walked around and laid down on her back on the other side. She folded her arms behind her head and looked up at the ceiling. She let out a long contented sigh.

“You don’t think I’m done with you yet, do you?” Asami teased.

Korra was about to look at Asami, but instead she was taken aback and breathless as a very naked Asami now straddled her.

“Uh,” Korra was about to say something. But then let out a long whistle instead and her hands wandered over Asami’s smooth skin.

While Korra did this, Asami played with the bottom hem of Korra’s tank top. Korra seemed to get the message and sat up, allowing Asami to pull it over her head and off. Korra then pulled off her own sports bra and began to fumble with the button of her jeans. Asami placed a gentle hand on Korra’s and stopped her.

“Let me,” she said seductively. With deft fingers, she unbuttoned and unzipped Korra’s jeans. She then moved and pulled them off along with Korra’s boy shorts. Once Korra was completely bare except for a chain necklace around her neck, Asami settled back on her lap.

Asami pushed Korra’s shoulders, forcing her back to the bed again. She licked her lips as she watched Korra’s breasts bounce gently at the action. Asami cupped both of Korra’s breasts, kneading softly. She then flicked her thumb over both nipples, slowly teasing them to hardened points. Korra squirmed slightly as Asami rolled her nipples between her fingers. She panted softly and placed her hands on the side of both Asami’s thighs. Absentmindedly, her thumb rubbed the scar that seemed to just make Asami more beautiful in her mind.

Asami leaned down, her lips replacing one of her hands. She swirled her tongue around the stiffened peak and when she felt Korra arch her back off the bed, she took it into her mouth. She sucked hard, causing Korra to moan loudly and her hands to tighten on her thighs.

Asami let go of Korra’s nipple with a soft pop. She then began to kiss and suck on the soft flesh around it, leaving love marks. She slowly worked her way to Korra’s other breast and gave it the same slow, torturous treatment.

After a while, Asami could tell that Korra was becoming impatient, her hands were wandering all over Asami’s body and her legs were squirming more than before.

Asami lifted herself slightly and her lips hovered over Korra's for a moment before crashing them together. Their tongues glided against one another, savoring the feeling. As their kiss continued to deepen, Asami’s hand snaked downward and between Korra’s legs. She lightly ran her fingers through Korra’s wet folds.

“You’re… so... wet,” she said softly between kisses. Asami then brought her fingers to her mouth and began to suck on them, humming from the taste. She released her fingers with a pop and smirked at Korra, who now was staring at her with her mouth slightly open.

She returned her hand to Korra’s core and circled her clit so lightly that Korra tried to jerk her hips up, causing Asami to move her hand away. Asami shook her head and then returned to her featherlight teasing. As she did this, she started to kiss Korra once again.

She wanted to hear Korra whine, whimper, to beg her. But all she could get were restrained moans. She could feel that Korra was holding back and she wanted her to let go. To feel comfortable enough to let her take control. 

Asami’s fingers left Korra’s clit and began to tease her opening. She used one finger to dip in ever so slightly and then pulled out again. She continued to do this, until Korra’s hips jerked upwards, trying to get Asami’s fingers to go deeper. Asami instantly removed her hand and stopped kissing Korra.

“What do you want?” she hummed.

Korra pursed her lips out of frustration. Asami held back her laugh. She had teased Korra much longer than she had planned to, but something about this was just too fun to stop.

“You know what,” Korra growled.

“I don’t. You have to tell me.”

Korra grabbed Asami’s wrist and guided her hand back to where is had been. Asami kept her hand still though.

“Korra, it’s not hard. Tell me what you want.”

“Preferably I’d like you to start moving your fucking hand,” Korra smart mouthed.

Asami laughed at Korra’s frustration and plunged two fingers into her. Korra gasped and went to rock her hips, but Asami shook her head and Korra stopped.

“I moved it.” Two could play this game.

Korra huffed and leaned her head back against the pillow. She stared at the ceiling, avoiding eye contact. “Just fuck me. That’s what you want to hear right?” Korra then lifted her head and locked eyes with Asami. “Please. Fuck. Me.”

Asami smirked and leaned forward, close to Korra’s ear. “Now that wasn’t too hard,” she whispered breathily as she began to move her fingers in and out of Korra.

Korra moaned. Asami’s pace gradually became faster and Korra leaned her head back once more. Asami knew that she had worked Korra up, but not to this extent. She could already feel Korra's inner walls fluttering and see Korra’s muscles tensing. Her hands were now at her sides, clutching at the sheets, trying to hold back from coming. Korra let out a long moan as Asami curled her fingers, hitting the perfect spot.

“Look at me,” Asami commanded.

Korra groaned and squinted, having a harder and harder time keeping her eyes open as the pressure below continued to build.

Asami watched as Korra bit into her lower lip, her eyes becoming slightly distant even as she looked at her. Asami pushed her fingers in as deep as she could and pressed down on Korra’s clit with her palm.

“Let go,” she whispered to Korra.

And that’s just what she did. Korra bit harder on her lower lip, as she came silently. Her whole body tensed and her back arched off the bed as Asami began to slow her thrusting and lessen the pressure on her clit. Korra’s eyes stayed open the whole time, not breaking her eye contact with Asami.

Finally Korra’s body fell back to the bed and she let out a long breath she’d been holding. She placed an arm over her face covering it. “You’re such a fucking tease,” she panted quietly.

Asami pulled her fingers from Korra and began to lick them clean. Korra seemed to hear this and lifted her arm to peek over at Asami.

“Damn,” Korra muttered.

Asami smirked at her and guided Korra’s arm away from her face. She then rested her head on her shoulder and cuddled close to the dark skinned woman.

“I’m tired,” she huffed.

Korra laughed weakly. “Me too.”

Asami traced the scars on Korra’s chest and stomach.

“I don’t think I’ve told you before, but you’re beautiful, Korra.”

Korra laughed. “Sounds weird coming from someone as beautiful as you.”

“You are though.”

“Sure. Whatever you say,” Korra said dismissively.

Asami lifted her head and looked down at Korra. “You are beautiful. So beautiful.”

Korra sat up and pulled the sheets from under her. She then covered herself and held them open for Asami. Asami crawled under and cuddled up to Korra. Korra kissed the top of Asami’s head gently.

“Thank you, Asami,” she finally said, accepting the compliment.

“You don’t have to thank me, silly.”

Korra chuckled. “No one ever really called me beautiful… except Kalani.”

“Well she was right because you are beautiful,” Asami said just before yawning.

“Mmmm, good night, Asami.”

“Night, Kor.” Asami didn’t even realize she’d used a nickname to Korra, but the woman of her affections definitely noticed, a smile on her lips as she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, I only have one other chapter written for this fic and need to write more. But due to my very busy schedule and the semester coming to a close, this fic may need to be put on hold for a bit. I'll keep you all updated if that becomes the case.


	10. Chapter 10

To say that Asami hadn’t seen beautiful things would be a lie. She had seen the Grand Canyon and the beauty of what nature and time could achieve. She had seen a life be brought into the world. She had seen the sun set over the Sahara. She had seen the sun rise from the peak of  Kangchenjunga. She had seen the Great Pyramid of Giza, Potala Palace, the polar ice caps, the Golden Gate Bridge, the Great Wall of China, and Machu Picchu. But what she woke up to may have been even more beautiful than all of these wonders and caused more happiness to flow through her than she could have ever imagined.

Korra’s eyes should be named a wonder of this world, Asami thought. She had groggily awakened to the bluest of blues looking warmly at her. She’d trade anything in this world to continue to wake up next to this woman. To be able to feel the light touches of her fingers tracing her back, sending a slight shiver up it.

“Morning,” Asami hummed as she tightened her hold around Korra’s waist that she had clung to throughout the night.

“Hey,” Korra said softly.

“You’re cute,” Asami said without thinking. She just couldn’t help it, not with Korra’s bedhead sticking up everywhere.

“Whatever,” Korra grumbled as she attempted to leave the bed.

Asami whined, holding her tighter.

Korra just chuckled at this and gave up trying to leave, which pleased Asami to no end. She scattered soft kisses along Korra’s collarbones, causing Korra to let out a contented sigh.

“I really should get going,” Korra groaned.

“Just stay for a little longer.” Asami adjusted herself so that she was now straddling Korra.

“It’s hard to say no if you do this.” Korra grinned up at her, sliding her hand up Asami’s thigh and to her ass. She gave it a soft squeeze, causing Asami to worry her lower lip.

“Well, that was my plan,” Asami said with a teasing tone. Asami lowered her wet center to Korra’s lower stomach and began to slowly rock her hips.

“Fuck,” Korra muttered as she placed her other hand on Asami’s ass, guiding her.

Asami leaned her head back and let out a long moan as she kept grinding herself against Korra. She felt her eyes get heavy as the pleasure continued to build. She could have come right there and then, if Korra hadn’t pulled her down and flipped their positions. Asami didn’t even realize what Korra had done until she looked up at Korra. Korra’s pupils were blown and her chest was rising and falling rapidly.

Korra adjusted once more to straddle one of Asami’s thighs. She pressed her own thigh to Asami’s core and began to grind. Asami groaned, finding just as much pleasure from Korra grinding her core against her own thigh. They both found a rhythm and their breathing became labored. Asami reached up, raking her nails down Korra’s muscular back, causing her to moan and her hips to speed up.

“Fuck,” muttered Asami breathlessly. She was so close and by the look on Korra’s face and how her body was beginning to act on its own accord, she was just as close.

Korra groaned in reply. Her arms giving out on her, leaving her chest pressed right against Asami’s. Korra nuzzled into Asami’s neck, leaving soft bites and kisses while her hips slowed. She slipped a hand between them and ran her fingers through Asami’s folds. She pushed two fingers easily into Asami and began to thrust. It didn’t take long for Asami to let out a cry and all the pressure in her body to lead into pure bliss. Her mind went blank as her body stiffened and her eyes clenched shut. Her orgasm rushed over her, causing every hair on her body to stand on end and her toes to curl.

She let out a shaky breath as her muscles began to relax. Her inner walls pulsed with aftershocks around Korra’s fingers that were now still. Korra left featherlight kisses all along Asami’s neck as Asami’s breath slowly returned to normal.

“I love you,” mumbled Asami.

“Love you too.”

Korra lifted her head and rolled off of Asami. She then crawled out of bed and Asami quickly grabbed her wrist.

“Wait, you didn-”

“Don’t worry about it. I really need to get going, Asami.”

“Fine, but know that I plan to return the favor the next time I see you,” Asami said as she let go of Korra’s wrist.

“Mhmm,” Korra hummed. “Look forward to it,” she chuckled.

Asami watched silently as Korra put on her clothes. Once Korra was dressed she returned to the bed and sat beside Asami. She placed a warm hand onto her thigh and leaned in, giving her a soft peck on the cheek.

“I’ll come by tonight if I can.”

Asami wanted to tell Korra to stay, but she knew that the woman had a lot on her plate at the moment. There was obviously going to be aftermath of the gunfight and all of the responsibilities she already had as a gang leader.

So instead she nodded with a forced smile. “Okay.”

“Cool. I’ll call you if I plan to come by.”

“You can just come. You don’t have to call.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. Definitely.” Asami paused and then added. “Sorry by the way.”

“What?” Korra asked curiously.

“Your back, um, might have a few marks left from me,” Asami explained hesitantly.

Korra just laughed at this. “You should take a look at yourself later.” Korra gave Asami one last peck and made her way to leave. She stopped in the doorway and turned back to look at Asami. “Plus I like it rough,” Korra said leaving Asami speechless.

* * *

Asami ran a hand through her hair and she shook her head. Korra had left marks all over her body and many places where she couldn’t cover. It wasn’t like she could wear pants, long sleeves, and a scarf in the middle of summer.

“She really doesn’t want me to go out,” Asami mumbled to herself as she stepped into the shower. She let out a long moan as the hot water flowed over her body. She hated to admit it, but her muscles were so sore. Muscles that she didn’t even known she had to be honest. She just let the water run over her, her mind lost in thought.

She knew that it was way too early to think of her future with Korra, but she had difficulty not thinking about it. She had fallen for the hardened woman so fast. She loved her, but she didn’t love what she did. Would she be able to live a life like this? A life filled with constant worry that her lover may not come back to her someday. A life living in a dangerous place. A place that raising children would not be an option. Her mind just wouldn’t stop thinking about these things.

* * *

“Hello?” Asami asked the phone resting between her ear and her shoulder. She walked around her kitchen, making dinner for herself.

“Hey.”

“Oh, hi, Korra. I told you you didn’t need to call before coming over.”

“I know. I’m calling cause I can’t.”

“Ah, I see.” Asami frowned at the news.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to come over for the rest of the week.”

Asami’s frown deepened.

“Lots going down here and I need to be around. I’ll call you when I can. Okay?”

“Yeah, I understand.”

“I’ll make it up to you. I promise,” Korra added.

“It’s fine. Korra, you don’t have an obligation to be around me twenty-four seven just because we’re dating. I know you have a lot on your plate. I do appreciate you letting me know though.”

“Aight. Thanks, Asami,” Korra said sounding more sure now that Asami assured that it was okay. “I’ll call when I can.”

Asami nodded, but then realized Korra obviously couldn’t see that. “Okay. Be safe.”

“Always am,” Korra huffed.

Asami rolled her eyes. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Babe,” Korra said quickly before hanging up.

Asami had never been a fan of being called babe or baby, but coming from Korra it felt so different. Her stomach fluttered involuntarily and her heart skipped a beat. Asami ran a hand through her hair and let out a long sigh. The things this woman made her feel were not things she was used to.

* * *

The week passed with Korra barely calling Asami. As much as Asami wanted to head to the Near West Side, she didn’t. She respected that Korra didn’t want her around that area when it was in so much turmoil, even though it often was anyway.

Asami tried not to worry, but she couldn’t help it. What made everything worse, was that Korra called during the weekend, telling her to not come to the neighborhood the following week either. Whatever was happening was not good, but Korra wouldn’t tell Asami anything. Asami even called Bolin, who also told her nothing.

Asami was frustrated being out of the loop. This wasn’t the only reason she was frustrated though. This put a halt to her research, which was causing Suyin to get frustrated too. On top of that, Asami still hadn’t asked Korra what her parents’ names were. Everything was compounding to cause more problems for Asami than the problems she had faced when she was out shadowing Bolin in one of the most dangerous areas of the whole United States.

No matter how many times Korra told her not to come to the neighborhood, Asami could only be patient and complacent for so long.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance...

Asami jumped as she heard gunfire in the distance. As a result her pace quickened. She headed straight towards Korra’s apartment, making sure not to slow for any reason. As she walked through the neighborhood, she noticed that everyone seemed more tense than usual. They used to smile at her in the past or even wave, but now they just stared at her or ignored her completely. Whatever had happened in the past week and a half in the neighborhood had not been good.

Asami finally made it to the entrance of Korra’s apartment and buzzed up to her, but no one answered. She buzzed once more and frowned when again nothing came. She furrowed her brow, trying to think of what she should do. It probably wouldn’t be the safest thing to just sit and wait for her, but it also wouldn’t be very safe walking through the neighborhood on her own. She had thought that if she came early enough that Korra would be here, but she had been wrong.

Asami ran a hand through her hair, thinking of her options. Finally she left Korra's apartment and headed to the safest place she could think of.

* * *

The little bell above the door chimed as she walked into the sandwich shop. Leo looked up from the slicer and greeted Asami with one of his million dollar smiles.

"Be right with ya," his deep voice boomed.

"Take your time," Asami replied as her eyes scanned the menu board behind the counter. Even though she had come to this place countless times, she had never fully read the menu. She had just ordered the reuben and lemonade for Bolin and never got herself anything.

"Reuben and lemonade?" Leo asked her. Asami squinted her eyes trying to read the small print and shook her head.

"Not this time around."

"Really? Never thought I'd see the day you didn't make that order."

Asami giggled. "It was always for a friend. This time I'm getting something for myself," Asami explained.

"Can I make a recommendation then?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." Asami's eyes left the menu and landed on Leo.

"So... it's off menu and I've just been trying things out. But since it's pretty early, a regular sandwich just doesn't seem fitting." He chuckled and continued. "So how bout a special breakfast sandwich?"

"Hmm, alright," Asami agreed, feeling a bit spontaneous today. She had already tried to see Korra which she wasn't supposed to do, so why not try whatever Leo was offering her.

"Great! My wife and kids love it, but I haven't had a costumer try it before."

Asami watched as Leo began. 

"I made these biscuits this morning," he explained as he sliced one in half. He then grabbed a round patty and threw it onto the flattop behind him. "Ginger-sage sausage, new thing I've been experimenting with." Leo cracked an egg onto the flattop next to the sausage.

"Smells amazing," Asami pointed out as the sweet and savory smell wafted towards her.

"That's not what makes the sandwich though."

Leo didn't go on to explain. He just waited for the sausage and egg to finish and plopped them onto the biscuit. He then grabbed a little container from his warmer and spooned a thick gravy over the top.

"This stuff is what makes it. Sawmill gravy with a little bit of a kick to it. Want a bit of jam on it? Sounds weird, but the sweetness is a nice contrast with the fat and savoriness of the sausage and egg."

"Why not," Asami said watching him spread some raspberry jam onto the top half of the biscuit. He then plopped it onto the top and put it onto a paper plate. He handed it to Asami with a big smile on his face.

Asami took it gladly and made to pay for the sandwich, but Leo shook his head.

"On the house today."

"It's okay I can pay," Asami insisted.

"Nuh uh. Just eat and enjoy."

Asami giggled. "Thank you, Leo."

She took the sandwich and sat at one of the few tables that fit into the small shop. The sandwich smelled amazing and looked amazing too. She grasped the sandwich, gravy oozing from it and spilling onto her fingers. As soon as she took her first bite, a burst of flavor overtook her taste buds. At first she was hesitant about all of the different flavors, but Leo was right. Everything in the sandwich complimented one another, coming together to make one of the best sandwiches she had ever had. She let out a deep and content hum.

"This is amazing!" Asami praised towards Leo before taking another huge bite. "You should definitely add this to the menu," she mumbled.

"Maybe," he chuckled as he returned to slicing the deli meat.

Asami wasn't kidding though. This sandwich could have been from a high class restaurant and no one would have questioned it. A wave of sadness washed over Asami thinking about this. Leo was an amazing cook and had so much creativity, but he was here in Near West Side. He was barely making it by and stuck in such a dangerous neighborhood. 

Once Asami was done she threw out her plate and walked back to the counter to talk with Leo.

"Can I ask you something?"

Leo nodded, not looking up from the slicer.

"Why do you stay here? Why not open a shop somewhere else?"

Leo chuckled. "It's my home, Asami. Born here, raised here, and now I'm raising my family here."

"I-I understand that, but doesn't all of the violence and drugs scare you?"

"Sure it does, but I feel at home here. Every time a kid walks in to get a sandwich I know that I'm helping the community. I'm feeding the future generations, helping them grow strong to survive here. It may be confusing to people looking in, but no matter what happens here it's my home and I have no plan of leaving it."

"Wow, I never," Asami voice trailed off, her mind taking in everything that Leo had just said. She had never really thought about it this way before.

Leo stopped slicing and looked up at Asami. "I know you're not from around here, but you've adapted well and have accepted us. Many people coming from places you have wouldn't treat us the way you do."

Asami smiled softly. "Everyone deserves to be treated with respect, doesn't matter where they're from," Asami stated.

"And that's why I like you." Leo stared at Asami intently and then cleared his throat. "Let me ask you something now. Why have you stuck around for so long? Most people woulda been gone after the first day in the neighborhood."

"I'm committed to learning and my research." Asami paused. "And because of someone special," she added softly.

"Blue?"

Asami's eyes widened. She had thought that her and Korra had been really discreet, but somehow Leo knew.

Leo's laughter boomed at Asami's reaction. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one that's noticed how she looks at you."

"Wait, what?"

"She looks at you the way I look at my wife."

"That's sweet. I should tell her to tone it down or the gigs going to be up," Asami joked.

"I'm positive I'm the only one that's noticed. So really don't worry," Leo reassured once again.

Asami pointed at Leo. "Alright. But if you know that Blue and I are... together, then you must know why she's advising me not to be around her right now."

Leo frowned at this. "That's something everyone knows."

"Except me."

"Things have gotten worse, if that's even possible."

"What do you mean?" Asami pressed.

"Asami, a kid was shot by the police."

"Craig Davis, right? The paper said that there was a scuffle and he was a gang member."

"Yeah, total bullshit." Leo turned to grab a new slab of deli meat to slice. "He wasn't part of any gang, avoided them like the plague. He definitely wasn't a member or a gun runner. He was a good boy, loved music. Wrote his own stuff and made his own beats. Lots of the kids looked up to him."

"Wow." The paper had not said anything about this. They painted Davis as being the instigator and problem. Yet from what Leo was saying, that was not the case.

"So, this is what I heard. Craig and two of his buddies were out walking, going to pick up a new stereo or something. Then a police cruiser pulls over beside them and Craig runs. It's a reaction that many of the kids have. They're scared and rightly so. His friends hung back and were with Officer Higgins. But Craig was chased by Officer Marianos. I guess someone had said that Craig had bought some kind of illegal gun and so he was being targeted. Anyway, Craig thought he shook Marianos and was about to go into his uncle's place. But instead he was caught by Marianos and slammed against the wall and a gun held to his head."

Asami felt her heart sink as she knew where the story was going.

"Supposedly Marianos slipped on something, causing him to lose his balance and fired the gun."

Asami lifted her hand and covered her mouth. A muffled 'no' left her lips. 

Leo nodded. "Ever since then the neighborhood's gone to shit. Shootings have been constant and the police aren't daring to come into the area scared for their own lives."

"Why did the paper lie?"

"No, the police lied. They're covering their asses and their mistakes," Leo practically hissed.

"I'm so sorry," Asami said, not knowing what else to say.

"Not your fault, Asami." As soon as Leo said that a new costumer walked in, drawing his attention. "I'll cya around," he said before going to greet the new customer.

Asami finally left the sandwich shop and made her way down the cracked sidewalk. She became even more aware of the somber environment now that she knew what had happened. She was an outsider to these people and it explained why they were acting so coldly to her. 

She finally made it back to Korra's apartment and was about to buzz up until she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

“Asami?!”

Asami quickly turned to see Korra sprinting down the sidewalk towards her. She was about to say something, but stopped when Korra rushed past her to unlock the door. She then grabbed Asami’s wrist and pulled her into the apartment. As they went up the stairs, she gave Asami quite the earful. “What the fuck are you doing here?! I told you not to come. I don’t get it, you’re smart. It was a simple instruction and you went against it. What didn’t you understand?”

“You wouldn’t tell me what’s going on, so I came to find out. I was worried,” Asami added.

“Yeah, well that’s some stupid shit.” Korra pulled Asami into her apartment and locked the deadbolt and slipped the guard latch into place. She then turned to Asami. “I was serious when I told you it’s not safe here and then I find you outside my apartment. You need to listen to me when I tell you to do something.”

“I’m an adult, Korra. I can decide what to do or not do.”

“Oh really? You may be an adult, but you are not from around here.”

Asami flinched at hearing Korra say this to her. She knew she wasn't from here, but she had thought that they had gotten past that.

“I’ve been able to take care of myself for months now and nothing has happened. I think that's proof enough that I can take care of myself even though I'm not from here.”

“It doesn’t matter if you can take care of yourself!” Korra snapped. “You can’t stop a stray bullet from a drive-by. Which have been happening even more than usual because of everything that’s happened.” Korra ran a hand over her face and sighed frustratedly. Asami knew that Korra wouldn't expand and tell her what had happened, not like Leo.

“Well the same goes for you, Korra. You’re not bulletproof. And are you really that surprised that I’m here?! I haven’t heard from you in five days! You weren’t picking up my calls either!”

“I was busy!” Korra yelled.

“You couldn’t spare a minute to tell me that you were okay, that you were alive? What did you think I’d do, just assume that you were fine?”

“Yes.”

Asami clenched her fists at such a stupid answer. “No! There is no way I could assume that you were fine, not when you live here. Not when you’re leading gang fights and dealing drugs. Not when-” Asami was about to bring up the police and Craig, but Korra interrupted her before she could say anything.

“Oh, I see,” Korra said angrily. “You just want me to stop what I’m doing and leave here don’t you?”

Asami furrowed her brow and shook her head. Why was Korra putting words into her mouth? “I never said that.”

“It’s obvious that’s what you want.” Korra scoffed. “I knew I never should have gotten involved with you.”

Asami furrowed her brow. Where was this coming from? “What? You can’t be serious,” Asami finally got out.

“No, I’m serious. We’re way too different.”

“Are you-”

“Yes, I am. Asami, I can’t do this. This isn’t going to work,” Korra stated coldly as she motioned between the two of them. “And I’m not going to help you with your research anymore. You better not step a single foot in this neighborhood.”

“Wow.” Asami was speechless. She had known they’d have their differences, but this. “What are you going to do? Have me jumped? Shoot me?”

“I’ll do what I need to,” Korra stated.

Asami searched for a single trace of emotion, but saw and heard nothing. Asami laughed in frustration.

“I should have known this would happen. Why am I so fucking stupid.” Asami pushed past Korra and undid the locks. “Bye, Korra.”

“I’ll bring you home,” Korra stated again with no emotion.

“No, I think you’ve done enough.”

“Asami.”

“It’s not like you’d care if anything happened to me anyway.” Asami slammed the door behind her and stormed down the stairs and out onto the street.

* * *

Asami knew that she shouldn’t have expected Korra to call to make sure she got home safely, but a small part of her wanted her to. She wanted to know that Korra hadn’t been lying when she had told her that she loved her, but maybe she had been. Maybe she really was nothing to Korra.

For the next week Asami’s emotions and thoughts cycled between sadness, anger, defeat, loathing, denial, and everything else that came along with a breakup. She binge ate and slept more than she had ever in her life before. She cried so much at first that eventually she couldn’t cry anymore. Somehow her tears had run dry.

It didn’t even dawn on her that her research now had no room to continue. She could only think of Korra. Of her time with her and how it was amazing even if it had been short. That she could have seen herself with Korra for the long haul, but now they were nothing. It was over and she couldn’t do anything about it. Korra had made that pretty clear.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post. I've been crazy busy and just finished my last final ever for college (I still have to finish my field work though). Anyway, here is the new chapter and I'll be posting the next one later today (since it's 3am where I am) or tomorrow.
> 
> I also haven't proofread or edited this chapter... so I'll be doing that later too :P

“Really?”

Asami’s stomach sank. She had just told Suyin everything that happened between her and Korra. Literally everything and why she couldn’t continue the research anymore, at least not here.

“I am so sorry, Suyin. I didn’t mean to mess up like this,” Asami tried to apologize. “I know what I did was wrong and it’s cost us so much now.”

“You need to fix this! We finally got in and you pull a stunt like this?!”

“I KNOW! I’m sorry!” Asami felt her tears coming, but willed herself to hold them back. “I swear, if I could fix this I would, but I can’t. She’s not going to allow me anywhere in that neighborhood anymore.”

“You can’t make up with her? Fix whatever you had between you two?”

“It was pretty clear that I’d be putting my life at risk if I tried anything, Suyin,” Asami said exasperated.

“Call that friend of hers.”

“I did. Bolin told me not to call him anymore.”

Suyin sighed heavily. “Stay in the area for another month. If she doesn’t reach out to you during that time then come back to Massachusetts.”

“I doubt anything will happen, but fine. I’ll call you if anything changes.” Without hearing a reply from Suyin, Asami hung up the phone. There was no way in hell that anything would change.

* * *

The next three weeks actually went by in a blur. A very drunk and hazy blur. Asami hadn’t stepped foot in a bar or club at all when she first came to Chicago, but now that was all she did. She’d stay up drinking and partying all night and then return home and sleep for the rest of the day. This was her new cycle here in Chicago.

She had tried multiple times to contact Bolin and Korra, but both didn’t answer. She attempted to sneak into the neighborhood, but was instantly caught by some Avatars, one of them being Sharktail. It was a good thing that Sharktail had been with them because it seemed like the other three were ready to physically knock some sense into her, but he stopped them. He urged her to just leave and give up. To find someplace else to continue her research or return home. After that encounter, it seemed like much didn’t matter. So she gave up hope and focused on forgetting.

* * *

Asami slammed down the empty shot glass and motioned for the bartender to pour her another. Already her fifth shot of the night. She downed it and made her way to the dance floor, a haze beginning to fall upon her.

She had never been fond of clubs in the past. She didn’t like the smell of booze and sweat. She didn’t like the closeness of dancing. She didn’t like being surrounded by drunk people. But now it had become familiar. It was a distraction, one much appreciated. 

Asami didn’t even care when she felt someone’s hands on her hips and just continued to dance. She didn’t care that the person stepped closer and closed the space between them. She didn’t care when she felt their lips trail down her neck, their hands wander. She didn’t notice when the body was suddenly jerked away from hers. She didn’t notice the person who’d removed the other person quickly leave. She didn’t care or notice anything.

After many drinks too many, Asami stumbled her way out of the bar. Her feet ached and her head throbbed as she zigzagged her way down the sidewalk. She was barely able to walk down the stairs to the subway and catch her train. She almost missed her stop, but smiled to herself when she didn’t. She stumbled through the dark streets, finally feeling the night chill as her liquid jacket started to wear off.

She smiled to herself when she heard a familiar voice. Something left her lips, but she wasn’t really sure what. As soon as she heard the door unlock, she stumbled through the doorway. She didn’t realize that someone was following her up the steps. She didn’t realize that she was being watched. She reached the door and automatically knocked once, paused, and then knocked four times. Her knock.

The door opened and she fell into a warm embrace. She nuzzled her nose into the warm and familiar neck, inhaling deeply. She didn’t comprehend the conversation that was occurring as she did this.

“What the hell, Bo! I told you to watch her!”

“I did!”

“Then why’s she here?!”

Asami just held on tighter as Bolin shuffled by them and into the apartment. Korra shut the door behind him and tried to turn, but Asami didn’t allow her. So instead she just looked over her shoulder at Bolin.

“Ya told me to watch her and keep her safe… I did that.”

“You let her come here like this?” Korra pointed at Asami who was now falling asleep in her arms.

“If anything did go down I would have stepped in, but she’s seemed to be doing aight even though she’s wasted,” Bolin explained.

“Fuck,” Korra muttered. She picked Asami up and rolled her eyes when the woman clung to her like a koala. “You can head out. I’ll take care of her.”

“Ya sure boss?”

“Yes.”

“Aight, cya later.”

Once Bolin was gone, Korra carried Asami into her room. She pulled the sheets back and prepared the bed for her. When she tried to put Asami down onto the bed, Asami tightened her grip around her and whined. Korra rolled her eyes and forcefully pried Asami’s arms and legs from her. After quite a bit of work, she finally got Asami tucked into bed. As she walked away, Asami reached out and grabbed her wrist.

“Stay,” Asami whispered. “Please.”

Korra shook Asami’s hand off her arm and left the room without a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being so short, but really I've been pressed for time.


	13. Chapter 13

“Fuuuuccckkkk,” Asami groaned as she rubbed her eyes. Her head was throbbing and her stomach felt as if it had been punched hundreds of times. She made to sit up, but as soon as she made the slightest move, she felt her stomach churn. She flipped the covers away from her and sprinted out of the bedroom. She grabbed the side of the door to help her turn as she sprinted into the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

She let out a long groan as she used the toilet to ease herself to the ground fully. She sat there, her back leaning against the wall and her head spinning. “Fuck,” she muttered once more as it dawned on her that she was not in her apartment, but Korra’s. She didn’t even remember anything from last night, but she knew whatever she had done was not good. Her head dropped into her hands and she could feel tears welling up. She had now officially hit rock bottom. Really, things couldn’t have been much worse.

Even though the knock that came from the doorway was super light, it sounded as if a bomb had gone off to Asami. She clenched her eyes shut and moved her hands to massage her temples. 

“Give me a couple minutes and I’ll leave,” Asami groaned.

“Maybe before you do that… we should talk,” Korra suggested softly, knowing that Asami was sensitive to sound at the moment.

“I’d prefer not to.”

“Asami, you showed up completely wasted at my doorstep. We need to talk.”

“You didn’t want to talk the last three weeks” Asami pointed out. She attempted to get up, but as soon as her head began to spin she returned to the ground.

“That was before you recklessly stumbled through Near West Side.”

“It’s not like you care,” Asami mumbled.

“I might care more than you think,” Korra said under her breath so that Asami couldn’t hear her. “Take a shower and then we can talk.”

“I don’t want to,” Asami whined.

“Well tough shit.” Korra shut the bathroom door and left Asami to try and get herself together.

* * *

Asami opened the door slowly, peeking her head out. She spotted Korra, her back to her as she cooked something on the stove. Slowly and quietly Asami tiptoed through the apartment, but just as her hand landed on the doorknob, Korra’s voice filled the room.

“Really?! You’re seriously trying to sneak out.”

Asami turned around with a guilty look. Korra was standing there with two plates full of food and shaking her head softly.

“I- sorry.”

“You know I left you clothes to change into in the bathroom too…” Korra said, looking Asami up and down as she walked over to her.

Asami nodded and stood there awkwardly.

“I mean as much as I like seeing you in that,” Korra said as her eyes took in Asami’s appearance. The dress hugging her the best of ways. “You should probably change.”

“It’s fine.”

“You’re making this harder than it needs to be, Asami. Just go change and eat. Then we’ll talk.”

“You said we’d talk after I took a shower.” Asami just wanted to get this over with now that she got caught trying to sneak out.

Korra shrugged. “Changed my mind.”

Asami groaned in defeat as she went back to the bathroom to change. She slipped out of the little black dress and threw on Korra’s sweats and a t-shirt. She tried not to think about how much she liked being in her clothes again. How much she liked having Korra’s smell surrounding her.

She sat in the chair across from Korra’s couch and took the offered plate with a quiet “Thank you.”

They ate in silence, until Korra finally put down her empty plate and cleared her throat. Asami placed her plate down too even though it still had a lot left on it. She had spent most of the time just pushing the food around the plate.

“Soooo…” Korra began. “I didn’t really take you as a ‘get wasted and show up at your ex’s doorstep’ kind of girl,” Korra teased.

“If you’re going to be like this I’m leaving.” Asami made to get up.

“Wait!” Asami stopped and sat back down. “Fuck… I’m sorry. I’m not good at things like this.”

“Oh really? I hadn’t noticed,” Asami said sarcastically. As soon as the words left her lips she instantly regretted it.

“This is going great.” Korra leaned back on the couch and let out a long sigh.

Asami closed her eyes and took a moment to compose herself. 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. We’re obviously still not over everything that was said the last time we spoke.”

Korra fiddled with her hands in her lap and nodded. “You know I didn’t mean it when I threatened you…” Korra’s voice trailed off near the end.

“You seemed pretty serious and so did your members.”

Korra looked straight into Asami’s eyes. “I would never let anyone hurt you. Asami, I-” Korra stopped herself and glanced down at her hands. “I got scared. I was scared that I’d lose you and instead I ended up pushing you away,” Korra admitted. 

Asami didn’t know what to say, so Korra continued.

“Since you’ve come here I’ve never been happier. I’ve never wanted to leave this area so much until I met you. I- I loved, love you more than I have ever loved anyone. And the fact that me just being me puts you at danger… I couldn’t have that. I thought that you’d be safer not having me in your life. So I forced you out. It’s not safe for you here, not with everything going on. Not with the gangs… or even the police. You can’t be here and so I decided to force you out.”

“That wasn’t your choice to make,” Asami said a bit frustrated at Korra’s admission.

“I know! And I’m sorry. I didn’t know you’d start drinking so much… I’m just glad you never brought someone home…” Korra muttered.

Asami furrowed her brow, but then she started to remember all of those moments where people stopped dancing with her, stopped talking with her, seemed to just disappear. All those nights that she felt as if she were being followed and watched. Then her mind flitted to last night and how Bolin was here with them for a short time.

“You had Bolin watch me,” Asami finally said aloud after her realization.

“I needed to know you were safe.”

“Then you should have called me yourself!”

“I know I should have, but I just couldn’t,” Korra said sadly. “I had hurt you enough already.”

“It hurt more the longer you didn’t call, Korra. Everything felt as if it was a lie. That I was just your play thing and you got bored with me.”

“I- no. I love you, Asami.”

“Well you have a weird way of showing it.” Asami stood up and began to leave. Even though she had wanted to hear those three words come from Korra once again, it was too late. The damage had been done and she couldn’t go back.

Korra stood quickly and blocked Asami from the door. She placed her hands on Asami’s shoulders and held her in place. 

“Please, let me fix this.”

“There’s nothing to fix,” Asami barely was able to say without her voice quivering.

“Tell me what I can do to make this right. I know I fucked up… but I need you. Please. Give me another chance.” Tears filled Korra’s eyes and threatened to spill.

Asami’s glare that had been trained on Korra softened slightly. “I don’t think I can,” she whispered.

Korra clenched her eyes shut and then let out a heavy sigh. “Okay. At least stay and finish your research. Anything you need I’ll give you. And I mean that.”

“I-”

“Asami. I know how important it is to you. Please don’t let me be the reason for you stopping. You’re here to help people and that’s what you should do.”

Asami thought this over. She knew it’d be hard to be around Korra, but Korra was also right. She needed to finish her research. She had already given so much and to give up seemed foolish now.

“Fine, but we need to set some ground rules.”

The corner of Korra’s lips twitched slightly, but she held back from smiling. “Of course.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Fine, but we need to set some ground rules,” voiced Asami.

The corner of Korra’s lips twitched slightly, but she held back from smiling. “Of course. What do you have in mind?”

Asami worried her lower lip, trying to think of how to put things nicely. 

“This is strictly business now.”

Korra nodded.

“This is for my research and nothing more.”

“Okay. I understand,” Korra said, her voice lacking emotion.

“Also, if I ask to go somewhere, you have to agree. No saying it’s too dangerous or that you just don’t want me there.”

Korra squinted her eyes as she thought about this. “What if you being there could screw up my deal?”

“Fine, if that’s the case I won’t come. But that’s the only exception.”

“Okay, anything else?”

“Let me stay here. There’s no reason for me to stay at my apartment. It’s far away and I’ll be spending the majority of my time her anyway.”

“Fuck no.”

“Uh, yes,” Asami replied.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No fucking way, Asami.”

“Why not? I used to spend time here all the time, it’ll be no different.”

“You’re out of your mind. We were seeing one another then!”

“I get that. It’ll be the same… we just aren’t having sex. Literally that’s the only difference,” Asami argued.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

Asami groaned. “I feel like I’m bickering with a five year old.” She ran her hand through her hair and leaned back into the chair. “You always complain that it’s dangerous for me to travel back and forth, so I’m staying here.”

“Go find somewhere else to stay. You can afford any place you’d like.”

“I wouldn’t be as safe.” Asami quirked her brow at Korra.

“Errghhhh. FINE.” Korra stood up and paced in the small living room. “That wasn’t even a fucking rule, that was a demand.”

“Sometimes you have to make demands. You told me to not come here without giving me an explanation so I see this as fair,” Asami tested.

Korra opened her mouth to protest, but nothing came out. Instead she snapped her mouth shut and clenched her fists. “Anything else?” she asked through gritted teeth.

“If I ask a question about your work, you have to answer honestly. The only exception is if me knowing could put someone at risk.”

“Okay.”

“Aaaannnddd, you have to call me to give me regular updates if we aren’t together.”

“No. We’re not dating, so why would I?”

“Because I need to know where the gang leader that is helping me conduct my research is. I need to know that she’s alive so that my study doesn’t fall apart, like it recently has since she decided to fall off the edge of the earth,” Asami pressed.

“Fine. Is that all?”

“I think so, but as a precautionary measure I’ll add this… the rules are able to be adjusted or added to if we both come to agreement verbally.”

Korra rolled her eyes and picked up the two plates that their breakfasts were on. She huffed as she walked into the kitchen to clean them. Asami followed Korra. She leaned her hip against the counter and crossed her arms as she watched Korra clean the dishes.

“So where are we going today?”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to an abandoned dock to get rid of you and your annoying rules.”

“Wow. I thought we made up,” Asami said sarcastically.   
“If you think everything is fixed between us because you forcibly moved into my apartment, then you need to reevaluate everything that’s happened in the last twenty-four hours,” Korra snapped as she dried the plates and returned them to the cabinet. 

“I was being sarcastic,” Asami snapped back.

“Whatever,” Korra huffed. She grabbed a fairly large box and then left her apartment, Asami following closely behind.

* * *

Korra balanced the box on her hip as she used her free hand to knock on the door. Asami waited patiently with her, until a middle aged woman opened the door. She looked tired, but still had a smile on her face.

“LaJoe,” Korra said with a nod of her head.

“Blue! What a surprise!” LaJoe moved to the side so that she could let the two women into the small apartment. It was just like the other apartment that Korra had brought Asami to in Henry Horner.

“Are Sharktail and Snuggles already here?”

“Yeh, already diggin’ into the food. There’s plenty of it so make sure to get your fill too. You as well, Miss,” she said to Asami.

“Oh, right. This here is, Asami.”

LaJoe was about to speak, but stopped when kids rushed past her to all greet Korra.

“Blue!” shouted the youngest boy as he jumped into her arms. The box thudded to the ground and Korra wrapped her arms around the young boy and held him on her hip. Her arms and legs were pulled at by three young girls as she tried to walk further into the crowded apartment. In all of the chaos, Asami picked up the box and followed.

“Happy birthday, Pharoah,” Korra congratulated the boy in her arms. “Where’s Lafeyette?”

“W-w-with Sharktail a-and S-snuggles,” the young boy stuttered.

“Of course he would be.”

Pharoah tilted his head as he looked at Asami. “Who’s y-you?”

Asami smiled and waved. “I’m Asami. Blue’s… friend.”

“H-Hi. W-what’s in the box?”

“I don’t actually know. You’d have to ask, Blue.”

“B-blue?” he asked Korra as he still stared at the box in Asami’s hands.

“Clothes for your siblings and you… plus a present for you!” she said poking Pharoah’s nose playfully. The young boy giggled and squirmed until Korra let him down. Korra bent down to say hello to the three little girls and then took the box from Asami. Finally they were able to make it out of the entry way and into the rest of the apartment. The living room and kitchen were all filled with people. Most of them residents of the complex who Asami had seen in passing, but never spoken to. She recognized Bolin and Mako though. They were speaking to an older boy, presumably Lafeyette.

Asami watched as Korra placed the box onto the small coffee table and then kneeled on the ground. She didn’t have to say anything to get the kids to come over, they just automatically did. This must have been a regular occurrence if they reacted this way.

“Laf,” Korra started. She pulled out three new shirts and a pair of new jeans. “Make sure to be careful and not rip this pair,” she teased as she handed him the clothes. 

“It wasn’t my fault, Blue,” the older boy whined.

“You jumped a fence sneaking onto private property. It was your fault,” Korra deadpanned.

“I had to get the ball!”

“Just ask me for a new one next time,” Blue said as she took out the clothes for the three girls.

“You don’t gotta do that, Blue.” Lafeyette helped hand out the clothes to the girls.

“It’s not a problem, Laf. I’d rather buy you a new ball and you not sneaking onto someone’s property. You do know who lives there right?”

“Of course.”

“Okay, then next time you find me,” Korra said sternly. She pulled out the clothes for Pharoah, but also a wrapped present too. “I mean it,” Korra said over her shoulder at Lafeyette as she gave Pharoah his gifts. She then turned her attention to Pharoah. “Happy birthday!”

“T-t-thanks, B-blue.”

Pharoah ripped the wrapping paper from the gift and instantly a huge smile spread over his face. His eyes forced into half moons from his happiness. He giddily hugged the large book to his chest and shook with excitement.

“T-thank you, B-blue. Y-you’re the best!”

Korra placed her hand on his head and ruffled his curly hair. “No prob, bud. Just make sure to study hard for that spelling bee.”

“O-of course.” Pharoah then ran from the living room to show his mother the new dictionary Korra had gotten him. LaJoe smiled over at Korra, her eyes full with gratitude for everything Korra had done for the family.

Korra finally stood from the ground and then took a seat on the couch. She nodded her head towards the open spot next to her for Asami.

“That was very nice of you,” Asami complimented as she sat down.

“Heh, it was nothing.”

“It’s not nothing.”

“It is. LaJoe helped out Sharktail and Snuggles when they were having a rough time. She’s like their mother and she’s been through a lot lately. If I can help her in small ways like this then I will.”

Asami wanted to continue to praise Korra for her kindness, but held her tongue. 

“She just lost her welfare… and Laf really looked up to Craig. They needed this.” Korra motioned to the whole get together and the happy people crammed into the small space.

“It’s amazing,” Asami muttered, not meaning for Korra to hear her.

“What’s amazing?”

“Um, that even with such struggles they can find such happiness. I mean… I don’t know if I could put on a smile if I went through things like them.” A warm feeling filled Asami’s heart as she watched Laf teasingly take Pharoah’s new dictionary from him and hold it just out of reach. 

“You learn to appreciate the small things,” Korra said as she glanced at Asami. Korra’s eyes traced over Asami’s features and the corners of her lips turned up just slightly. 

Asami’s gaze left the kids and returned to Korra, who instantly turned her head away. 

“I’ve definitely taken a lot for granted,” Asami confessed. “There’s just so much I didn’t know.”

Korra stood and then looked down at Asami. “I’m going to grab a drink, want one?”

“Sure. Than-”

Suddenly the popping sounds of gunfire filtered into the apartment from the streets. Instantly people ducked and shouted. Asami didn’t even have time to react before Korra had ducked and pulled her down with her. Korra used her own body to make sure Asami was covered. They laid out on the floor as the gunfire continued. Crying from the younger children filled the room and a tenseness filled it even as the gunfire subsided. People didn’t dare to get up until many minutes passed in silence.

Korra was the first to lift her head and finally get up. She glanced out the window, seeing two motionless bodies lying in the middle of the street. She shook her head as she made to leave the apartment, the party evidently over. 

She stopped first to ruffle Pharoah’s hair and wish him a happy birthday one last time. Both Mako and Bolin followed Korra out of the apartment, Asami hot on their trail.

“Where are you going?!” Asami shouted after them. 

“To assess the area. Make sure those men aren’t ours. Stay with LaJoe.”

“No, I’m coming with you.”

Korra stopped walking and turned to face Asami. “It’s not safe.”

“Did you forget our rules already?”

“I’m serious. Stay with LaJoe, Asami,” Korra said sternly.

“Rules, Blue,” Asami said with a quirked brow.

“Fuck,” muttered Korra. “Stand behind me at all times, no wandering.”

“Snuggles if anything goes down, Asami is the priority. Keep her safe no matter what.”

Bolin nodded.

“Sharktail stay sharp.”

“Aight, Blue.”

They each took out their firearms from the waistband of their pants and turned off the safeties. They cautiously made their way down the stairs, each step creaking eerily. Asami stayed behind Korra as told.

They finally made it outside, all of them squinting due to the drastic change in lighting. The sun beating down on them, very different from the dark, drab hallways they were just in. 

Korra led the way as Bolin watched their backs and Mako surveyed the sides. Asami in the middle of the three. In all honesty it looked as if Asami had three bodyguards escorting her, but that was definitely not the case. 

They finally reached the bodies that were in pools of their own blood. Korra squatted and looked at the men’s faces. She let out a long sigh and looked back at Mako and Bolin. “Triple Threat,” she said.

“Why would they even be here?”

“Not sure,” Korra stated as she stood. “At least it’s not an Avatar.”

“Yeah,” Bolin agreed.

“Now let’s get out of here before we get our asses shot or the police find us here,” Korra practically hissed.


	15. Chapter 15

Korra removed her gun from her waistband and threw it onto the kitchen counter. She then turned to Asami. 

“It’s late, you should head to bed,” Korra stated. Korra had needed time to think after the shooting in front of Henry Horner, so the two of them had gone on a long drive.

“Oh, okay. Can I borrow clothes?” They hadn’t gone to Asami’s apartment yet to get some of her belongings to bring to Korra’s.

“Yup,” Korra said as she plopped down onto the couch. She crossed her legs and rested them on the coffee table, leaning back casually. 

Asami nodded and left for Korra’s bedroom. She changed into one of Korra’s oversized t-shirts and a pair of shorts. She then left the bedroom to wash up in the bathroom. Once that was done, she went over to the couch and sat beside Korra. Korra now had her head leaning back and her eyes shut.

“What?” Korra asked without moving.

“Well I assumed I’d be sleeping on the couch, but someone seems to have already claimed it.”

This got Korra to open her eyes and to look at Asami. “Sleep in the bed.”

Asami tilted her head slightly. “Korra this is your place, you sleep in the bed.”

“I was going to.”

“Oh!” Asami blurted.

Korra raised her hand and rubbed the back of her neck. “But I mean if that’s uncomfortable for you I’ll just sleep on the couch.”

“No!” Asami cringed at how fast and loud she’d spoken. “I mean, no. It’s okay.”

“Cool. Go ahead to bed.” Korra nodded her head towards the bedroom. “I plan to stay up late.”

“You aren’t going to sneak out without me, right?”

Korra chuckled at this. “No. I just still have things I’m trying to work out from today.”

“Think I could help?”

Korra shook her head. “Just go to bed, Asami.”

“Alright,” Asami said as she stood up. “Good night, Korra.”

“Night.”

Asami stopped at the entryway of the bedroom and turned to Korra. “Don’t stay up too late.”

“Sure, mom.”

Asami rolled her eyes and finally left Korra to her own thoughts.

* * *

When Asami awoke the next morning, it was obvious that Korra hadn’t slept in the bed. Her side was still completely tucked in and not a single pillow moved. Asami frowned at this. She knew that getting Korra to let her stay in her apartment was a bold move, but she didn’t mean to impose like this. She didn’t want Korra to feel uncomfortable in her own home.

Asami instantly shook her head once she stepped out of the bedroom and saw Korra. Her head was lolled backward and her mouth hung open. She looked adorable to Asami, but it also made her feel bad that Korra had fallen asleep on the couch like this.

Asami went back into the bedroom and pulled a blanket out of the closet and placed it over Korra. She gently tucked the edges beneath her, keeping her nice and snug. After she was satisfied with her tucking in abilities, Asami began to quietly make breakfast for the two of them. 

* * *

Asami was just sliding the last slice of french toast onto the plate when she heard Korra shuffling behind her. She turned and smiled over her shoulder at the sleepy woman. Korra was rubbing her eye with the heel of her hand and let out a big yawn. She stretched her back as she moved to the refrigerator, grabbing the orange juice and taking a long swig of it.

Asami quirked a brow. “Really? Straight out of the carton?”

Korra just shrugged. “Buy your own if it annoys you,” she mumbled, her voice still raspy from sleep.

Asami huffed and grabbed the container from Korra and took a swig of it herself. “I’d be crazy if this annoyed me considering what we’ve done.”

Korra glared at her as she snatched the carton back. “It’s too early for your teasing.” Korra grabbed a plate from Asami and thanked her with a grunt.

Asami followed Korra into the living room to eat.

“So… why’d you stay out here last night?”

“Didn’t mean to.”

Asami paused for a moment to look Korra over. “So it’s not because I was in the bed.”

“Nope. Just fell asleep. It happens.”

“Okay.”

“Really it wasn’t,” Korra assured Asami. “Can I ask you something?” Korra asked, trying to change to topic.

“Of course.”

“What happened to you after your parents passed?”

“Oh,” Asami said softly, surprised by the question.

“You don’t need to answer… I was just… nevermind.”

“No, it’s fine. I stayed with my grandparents until I was old enough to be on my own,” Asami admitted.

“Are they still…” Korra’s voice trailed off, thinking the question wasn’t appropriate.

“They are both alive. If that’s what you were going to ask.”

Korra nodded. “Don’t they worry about you being here?”

Asami laughed as she remembered her grandmother going crazy when she heard where she was moving. But even though her grandparents weren’t fond of the idea, they still supported her choice. They told her that she was special and that she should follow what her heart tells her to do. And doing this research was what she wanted to do.

“Of course they’re worried. But they both support my choice.”

Korra just stared at Asami, her expression blank.

“My turn to ask a question now.”

“Ugh, fine.”

Asami laughed at Korra’s reluctance to talk about herself, but they had made rules, so she’d follow them.

“What are your parents’ names?”

“Tonraq and Senna,” Korra answered without hesitation.

“Do you ever wish you had stayed in contact with your mother?” Asami asked, knowing that it was a touchy subject with Korra.

“Yeah,” Korra answered softly.

Asami was about to ask more about Korra’s family, but they were interrupted when Korra’s phone rang. Korra instantly got up and went to answer it.

“Hello?” Korra paused as she listened to the person on the other line. “Call the boys and we can head over. Oh… grab an extra bullet proof vest for Asami.” Another pause. “No. It should be fine, just in case though.” Korra tucked the phone between her shoulder and head as she began to write down a note. “Yeah, I’m sure... I’ll see you soon.”

“Who was that?” Asami asked as she picked up the plates and went into the kitchen to wash them.

“Sharktail. He found out why there was a shootout yesterday.”

“What happened?”

Korra sighed. “They’re testing me.”

“What?”

“It’s cause of something in the past.”

“Okay. And that would be?” Asami pressed.

Korra glared at Asami, but knew she had to answer. “When my dad was killed… he was actually in negotiations with Triple Threat. He was going to give up his turf… which just was kind of crazy and no one had ever seen it happen before. But before he could hand it over his second hand man, Unalaq, was making plans behind his back. He was trying to join up with Red Monsoon and get my dad out.”

“How does that involve you?”

“Cause my dad was shot in the middle of all of this. At first Unalaq was going to take over, meaning that Red Monsoon would have taken the turf...  but I did instead. I had enough support from the members and was able to get Unalaq out. But this meant that two gangs were trying to now get my turf. I thought it had settled down, but I guess they’re back to try again.”

“I still don’t get why they had a standoff though,” Asami muttered.

“They want to get my attention. Get me to act to start another gang war, which could result in one of them getting my turf. There’s no way I could take them both at the same time.”

“Then don’t.”

Korra laughed and waved her hand in dismissal. “I don’t plan to. But I do plan to mess with them a bit.”

“And how do you plan to do that?”

Asami was graced with Korra’s lopsided grin. “You’ll find out soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about missing last week. I've been kinda stuck on this fic and I don't know where it's really going at the moment. Hopefully this short chapter was okay.
> 
> I guess I had some plans, but they're kinda all jumbled and I need to work them out. I've been busy though and have had a lot on my mind, so trying to figure this fic out isn't really my priority right now.

**Author's Note:**

> New chapters will be posted every Wednesday.


End file.
